My DRILL IS THE DRILL THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVANS
by nasariu
Summary: Tne night Naruto is attacked and he unleashes a hidden power that he has had even before birth now the true story begins. naru/hina pairing. I do not own Naruto or Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
1. Chapter 1

MY DRILL IS THE DRILL THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS

This is an idea that has been driven me crazy for some time now until I get rid of the headache.

This should be something everyone may enjoy if you have not seen Tengen Toppa Gurren-Lagann check it out on it is a great show rivaling Naruto, Scryed, and Yu Yu Hakusho.

Also I will not use Japanese word unless they are jutsu apparently people don't like Japanese phrases. Also do not flame me on chapter two so enjoy the twists and terns that I have created so let's get to it.

Starts Now!

During the rebirth of Gurren-Lagann to pure Spiral Energy as Tengen Toppa something more happened that no one could have ever expected. In the new form a separate being a biological Gurren-Lagann if you will was created. This human entity of a machine that shattered the cosmos ripped a void they called the Spiral Nemesis.

The Anti-Spirals believed that the Spiral Nemesis would destroy the universe but no. The Spiral Power that resides with in the double helix that evolution moves on even with the brick wall the Anti-Spirals had placed in front of it eventually crumbled from the strength of its drill. The Spiral Nemesis was not an unstoppable black hole but a portal to a new dimension courtesy of evolution.

The biological essence of Gurren-Lagann was in fact born in the new world that opened up through the Spiral Nemesis. But even though this being had been born it still needed to develop.

Irony could only be said as the same beings that shattered the fabric of they're with their will to survive. Man kind also existed upon this new plain but new world meant new physics meaning that even if both races were one in the same they differed by one factor. Spiral Power did not exist there.

In other words to compensate for the Spiral Energy they possessed a different energy. But even with out Spiral Powers advancing influence on life making evolution a fast and intricate process they still had power to influence evolution they were just slower in comparison to its neighbor.

The speed status of their evolution was at least a millennium to catch up with the other. The pinnacle of their military weaponry would be a bomb to the large destructive power that was the humanoid machines called Gunmen which brought a new meaning to the phrase _'Head Strong'_.

But not being as advanced they leveled their destructive power to equal they're neighbor. This power just like Spiral Power resided in the D.N.A as it mixed the energies in their bodies both spiritual and physical to form something that resembled Spiral Power.

This entity would reach its peak and finally grace the new world with its presence in nine months time. At least that's what would of happened if lady luck had been present that day. But sadly for the child the day of its birth was not a happy one.

In this world a time of ninja nations, feudal lords waging wars over land, and demons walking the earth it wasn't a pleasant place to take a vacation that was for sure. Especially today the day he as it turned out was born.

If this entities brain would have been a day or more developed he could of registered the events going on around him. What he saw was for the few seconds he could open his eyes was flames if he knew what they were what they were. There was a man with ocean blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair holding him with a sad expression on his face. As a horrifying looking beast thrashed and ravaged the land.

The child's eyes closed and his cry grew loader as fear and confusion consumed his mind. After that he could feel something wrong with his body as his ears pick up an unknown sound graced his ears.

"I love you son grow strong and never let anyone tell you that you are worthless." And that was the last sounds he heard before all distractions faded away as the stress from crying wore him to sleep.

This land on which this child of destiny was born named earth not much different from it's neighbor. But the thirty percent of land mass that covered the planet was visibly different from its neighbor.

The five Elemental Nations was what the people name the land upon which he was born. More specifically '_Hi no Kuni'_ in the shinobi village of _'Konohagakure no Sato'_. But today was the marking of the most tragic and epic battle that they had ever recorded. But if they truly knew the truth of the advent that befell them they're views would be different. Like the lives that were lost could have been avoided and the sacrifice of the village leader known as the Yondaime Hokage to defeat a beast they called the Kyubi no Youko would not of been necessary.

But this was not the case as the Yondaime could not kill the massive fox and for good reason. But instead he seals the soul of the Kyuubi inside a new born child. This curse that was placed upon the child now would also be his greatest blessing as time would progress to the future.

The child was found by the previous leader of Konoha and placed into protection as the shinobi populace that knew of what truly transpired that night called for the child's blood. The Sandaime Hokage or Hiruzen Sarutobi would not head they're request as the child was a true hero but the shinobi did not see that.

Word soon got out to the civilian populace about the child and the new burden he carried. Both civilian and shinobi who did not believe in the last wishes of the Yondaime which was for the child to be seen as a hero which was also three fourths of the village's population called for his blood. They believed that the child was the human incarnation of the demon that rampaged through the village. They saw the child as a demon and they're belief was that the demon should die.

Hiruzen soon put an end to the people's quest for the child's death by passing a law that if anyone so much as spoke of what he contained they would be punished and if this happened with a combination of assault and were proven guilty the punishment was death. For this world was now a host for a great entity even without their knowledge. And the name of this being that graced the world with his presence that night was Naruto Uzumaki.

But here we are eight years later into Naruto's life which was not what you would expect for a normal child. He was kicked out of the orphanage at age three so Hiruzen provided him with an apartment and money he could live off of as the Konoha council composed both civilian and shinobi alike mainly the civilian halted most attempts to help the boy.

This allowed both shinobi and civilian alike constantly cornered and beat the boy within an inch of his life. Each time being more brutal than the last. He constantly was in the trauma department of the hospital due to the attacks. Btu thanks to his condition he had an incredible healing rate.

But today was worsted of them all for today was Naruto's birthday which just happened to be the exact day the Kyubi no Youko attacked the village. A large crowd of people larger than any that had attacked him before had now cornered him in an ally with an intent to kill him.

Naruto never knew why he was hated so much but he never wanted to be attacked either. He was scared beyond belief as the mob grew closer to him. He wanted to know what he had done to deserve these unjust beatings so he finally asked the question. Which was also not the brightest idea.

"Why do you hate me so much what have I ever done to you?" he asked with tears falling down his face.

"That is very simple 'Demon' you attacked our village killed people in our families and took the life of our village hero the Yondaime now we'll take your life as retribution!" a villager said as the mob began closing in.

A blood curdling scream echoed through the night as they began their merciless beating upon Naruto. They beat him with everything they had brought clubs, wooden staves, and they continually stabbed him with knives and kunai making his blood the blood of an innocent chilled stain the ally walls and floor.

If a doctor was standing there he would say that the gashes and contusions that now covered Naruto's body were not treatable and his death was certain. But then again when has destiny ever listened to the doctor.

Naruto fell unconscious from the amount of blood that had drained from his body. He knew he was going to die but his spirit kept fighting to stay alive. He refused to just let it end here he would not just lay down and die, not in this place.

He then found himself standing in a sewer like cavern ankle deep in water as he eyed a small alter stood in front of him. The alter had a small round key like hole imbedded into it. The hole began to pulse with a green light and a very loud burst of sound like it was waiting for something.

"**Do you wish to live?" **

A voice echoed through the chamber terrifying Naruto. But at the same time he did not want to die. But then he thought that the village would just attack him and try to kill him so what is the use of staying alive.

"**Do you wish to live?"**

The voice asked again but this time Naruto responded to it. "What is the point of living when everyone wants you dead?" Naruto asked accepting death.

"**SO YOUR JUST GOING TO LAY DOWN AND DIE!"** The voice echoed in frustration. **"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WILL PROVE BY DIEING PROVE THOSE FOOLS WRONG BY LIVING!"**

Naruto flinched at the voice as he didn't want to die but he didn't want to go through the pain again. The loneliness and fear that darkened his life. He wanted to feel hatred but his kind heart would not let him.

"How do I know whether to live or die the people believe I'm evil so what if I am?" Naruto asked the voice.

"**Listen to what your heart tells you it never lies and never tells you what you feel is wrong if you listen it will tell you."**

Naruto balled his fist at his chest trying to dictate what his heart was telling him. And it spoke loud enough for the whole world to hear. It told him to never give up and never give in show the world what you can do when you never give up.

That was when Naruto felt something appear in his hand. He unclenched his fist to find a small golden drill attached to a key like base that had a green light that pulsed from the center just like the alter.

Looking at the alter and the drill he saw that the drill would be a perfect fit. Slowly he placed the drill into the slot and turned as a large blast of energy surged through his body. In the real world the people froze in horror as they felt the energy flowing out of the child.

The damage they had inflicted upon him began to mend and heal. His broken bones popped back into place making sickening sounds. Then he began to stand up scaring the poor fools that hurt this entity of destiny.

Naruto's eyes gazed upon them as they feared what they saw. His once azure eyes were now green swirling vortexes spinning and never stopping. But that was not the end of it as another burst of energy erupted from his right shoulder then began to solidify. The solidified energy them took form of a drill spinning onto his chest making a metallic key like hole. The small dill like key that started this event melted out of his hand as he gripped it tight.

By this time the mob had ran from the boy in fear that he had released the Kyuubi upon them. But they did not see what happened was something fantastic as he had claimed his birth right. His spiky untamable hair had lost a bit of its volume as several spikes fell down. But his hair gained more sheen in return.

The last thing that had happened was tattoos of a top half of what looked like a skull that the top of its head becoming flame while wearing elongated triangular white sunglasses appeared upon his upper arm to his shoulder.

The tremendous power that exploded from his body die down leaving him feeling weak and disorientated. But as he reached the edge of consciousness Hiruzen appeared with two Anbu behind him. Naruto was beyond happy that he would now be safe from harm.

Hiruzen saw Naruto and was worried beyond belief as he rushed to the boy that would put the Yondaime's godly speed to shame. He got two steps away from the boy and kneeled down to talk to him.

"Naruto are you hurt what happened here?" he asked but Naruto could not answer him as he fell forward unconscious.

Hiruzen motioned the Anbu as they speed off to the hospital to help Naruto if he was hurt. Upon arrival the doctors that usually help Naruto rushed him into a diagnostics room to see if and how bad the boy was injured. Hiruzen sat in a waiting room for what felt like days when a doctor approached him.

"Lord Hokage Naruto is completely fine but his bodies physiology has changed to something different its unexplainable but in lay mans terms he will make a full recovery." The doctor stated making Hiruzen very happy.

Hiruzen walked up to Naruto looked at his sleeping for and noticed the changes in his body. Mainly the new tattoos and the metal key like hole in his chest. But he saw that Naruto was gripping something as he opened the boys hand to see the small drill like key. He did not know of what it did but he was sure it was tied to the changes in Naruto's body.

After Naruto lost consciousness he once again found himself in the sewer like cavern. But the alter was no longer in the but instead a massive cage with a piece of paper with seal written in kanji took its place. Naruto could hear heavy breathing coming form the cage. Walking closer through the water he could see a pair of giant sad, sorrowful red eye looking at him.

"**So we finally meet!"** a voice of a young man echoed through the cage.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as fear washed over him.

"**I am the reason** **you are hated and beaten I am both your prisoner and burden and for this I am sorry as the people in this world call me Kyuubi."** The voice said as the figure walked into the light revealing a giant fox with nine tails.

Naruto may not have been the smartest person in the world but he knew what was going on and finally understood why he was hated. Anger filled his mind but he did not want revenge he wanted to know why Kyuubi attacked. But also from what he learned about demons they don't care what happens to humans and killed without remorse.

"You are the reason I'm hated and beaten but I know demons say sorry tell me why you attacked the village and I can forgive you." Naruto said to the fox.

"**Very well but I have to start from the beginning my name is not Kyuubi and I am most certainly not a demon my Name Is Kamina and at one time I was human."** Kamina as he stated was is name said.

"You are a human but how did you become a fox?" Naruto asked confused.

"**That is the strange part as I am not even from this world fifteen years ago I am my self adopted brother Simon lived underground but my dream was to go to the surface and that dream came true but we were way over our heads." **Kamina said telling the story of Lagann and how he obtained Gurren and formed the 'Gurren Brigade'.

Naruto was amazed at the story he was being told and yet he could practically see it play through his mind. If he knew any better he would of figured out he was seeing his own memories. In fact he could vividly see what Kamina, Simon, and the Gunmen called Gurren-Lagann looked like so it left very little to his over active imagination.

"**When we attacked the Dai-Gunzan I was mortally wounded and dying from blood loss but I refused to lay down and die but in a way I died that day I became a being of pure Spiral Power not able to touch anyone but influence courage in their hearts." **Kamina said amazing Naruto on how far Kamina had gone from living in a hole in the ground.

"But if you were made of energy how did you become a fox?" Naruto asked the flame colored fox.

"**That's simple when I helped Simon and the others escape the alternate reality imprisoned by the Anti-Spiral's they gained cosmic influence and I was sent to this world and materialized as the fox you see before you." **Said the once great spiral being.

"But then why did you attack the village?" the azure eyed blond asked.

"**Nine months after I arrived here I was attacked by three men one wore a mask, one had a face full of piercings, and the lasts one had eyes that reminded me of snakes the one in the mask had one visible red eye that put me in a trance and made me do what ever he wanted me to."** Kamina said as the memory of the lives he had ended flashed before his eyes.

Naruto stared at the fox with new admiration as he had never met anyone quite like Kamina. The life of suffering he had gone through due to the nine tailed fox demon seemed to fade away as it truly was not Kamina's fault.

"Hey if it wasn't your fault all you can do is try to make up for it if I can forgive you then other people can as well." Naruto said smiling as tears fell from is azure eyes.

Kamina wanted to cry as well as he had made this child's life hell. But Naruto had forgiven him even though he was beaten for the villagers seeing Naruto as him. But he was forgiven for all the horrible thing that scared his heart and for once in a long time he felt happy again. But he then realized that now wasn't the time for sentimentality as he now had to tell Naruto the truth of what saved his life.

"**Naruto I thank you more than you can ever believe but now we have to be serious what do you think happened when you turned that Core Drill Naruto?"** Kamina asked.

"Well I believe it saved me from dying but now I feel different from what I used to what happened to me?" Naruto asked as he feared something horrible had befell him.

"**You feel different because you awakened your true self when Simon Gained cosmic influence with Gurren-Lagann the essence of Gurren-Lagann came alive turning into a living being that being is you!" **Kamina said to Naruto making Naruto very confused but he understood anyway.

"So what do I do now if I am Gurren-Lagann where do we go from here I still want to become Hokage but now I just don't know." Naruto said as he felt as his dreams were being shattered.

"**For now we leave the village so you can train without risk of being beaten but your dream will always stay the same you just need to think of your power as a kekkei genkai." **Kamina said as Naruto began to fade away.

Naruto slowly started to wake up in the real world as he looked to his right he saw Hiruzen looking at him. Naruto smiled at his grandfather figure as he was always here when he needed him.

"Naruto your awake how are you feeling?" the elderly Kage asked sincerely.

"I'm fine but I don't think I can live in the village for a while." Naruto said confusing Hiruzen.

"Naruto what exactly happened to you?" Hiruzen asked worryingly.

"I was attacked and I could of died so I'm going to leave the village to train so that never happens again?" Naruto said with determination in his eyes.

Hiruzen knew when Naruto got something in his there was no arguing with him so he pulled out a small wallet like book. He wrote Naruto's name on the inside of the book and handed it to the boy.

"If you are leaving you'll need this it's a passport that will allow you into all ally villages but just how long do you thing you'll be gone Naruto?" Hiruzen asked the boy.

"Until graduation exams maybe three years tops and I'll be leaving as soon as I can be dismissed from the hospital." Naruto said to the elderly Kage.

"Well you can actually leave now I'll send for your things and see you off but just remember this you will have a lot of explaining to do when you return." Hiruzen said as they exited the hospital room.

The duo arrived at the front gates of Konoha where two Anbu held Naruto's backpack filled with his cloths. Naruto hugged Hiruzen before leaving the village gates to begin his adventure.

END

Read and review.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the return of the Spiral

OK. here is chapter two but if any beta readers are willing to help I am open for help and suggestions. And sorry about the way chapter one ended it was the end of class and I really needed to get it done and posted as I am entering this in my schools anime club fan fiction contest.

This chapter will foreclose on all events leading up to the start of the _'Mission to the land of Waves'_ ark because that is when main plot of the story truly takes off.

There is a link on my profile to show you more about Gurren lagann.

Starts Now

Hiruzen Sarutobi was having an awkward day as he had received mail from none other than Naruto Uzumaki. It had been three years since the boy had left and on top of that the boy had left before they could figure out more of his body's new condition.

Hiruzen had his last loyal student Jiraiya keep tabs on the boy and his whereabouts but it seemed like the boy could completely vanish as if he never existed. And on top of that a strange new addition to the ninja would had burst from out of no where and was reported of doing supposedly impossible feats. Not much was known about this being the only decryption that had of it was _'Red'_ and _'Two faces'_ vague but that's all they had.

And right now a man with light brown hair with a noticeable scare protruding across his face wearing traditional chunin uniform stood in front of him. His name Iruka Umino an ex-hunter ninja now a chunin teacher at the ninja academy and one of the few who truly cared for Naruto's well being. If any information had arisen about Naruto Iruka was at Hiruzen's desk to confirm if it was true.

"Iruka it is good to see you as always to what do I owe this visit?" the elderly Kage asked taking a puff from his pipe.

"I heard that mail from Naruto had arrived!" the scared chunin stated. "Is he finally coming home?"

Hiruzen sighed as he himself did not know the answer to the question as his eyes met Iruka's. Iruka could tell by his barren expression that it was either bad news or an answer he had heard many times before. He feared the words that would leave the Hokage's mouth and yet he awaited them with a morbid eagerness.

"I am truly sorry Iruka but he has not verified that he is returning, all his letter said is he has a few thing he needs to do before he returns." The elderly Kage said sadly as he took a puff from his pipe.

"Thank you Lord Hokage that all I wished to know I must return to the students now sorry to occupy your time." The brunet chunin apologized.

"There is no need to apologize your visits bring me a little entertainment to this barren wasteland they call paperwork." Hiruzen said with a chuckle as he hated paperwork and to this day he wondered how the other late Hokage's got through it without breaking a sweat.

Iruka returned to the academy to relieve his substitute of duty. The class had started a test on chakra control theories as he sat at his desk lost in thought unaware that he was thinking out loud.

"Naruto where could you be I wish you would come back already the village just isn't the same without you." he said out loud but not loud enough for all his students to hear.

Primarily one student heard him the student in question was another person who truly cared for the boy. And yet at the same time it was a little ironic for the person in question to have these feelings for Naruto due to the clan said person belonged to. The main was they were Konohagakure no Seto's oldest clan and yet they portrayed themselves as true royalty even if it was self proclaimed.

This person in question was a young girl about eleven years old with midnight blue hair wearing a lager than her figure maroon parka like jacket. But the most noticeable feature she had were her eyes. Being more specific her eyes were a deep beautiful lavender but both her pupil and iris were absent from the lavender orbs almost like she was blind.

But that was not the case her name Hinata Hyuga next in line for clan head of the Hyuga's a clan that possessed a special genetic trait or kekkei genkai called the Byakugan which is a dojutsu type being that its rare next to others. It is special because of its ability to see the chakra flow in the body as well as a three hundred and sixty degree angle which allows them to use they're special form of taijutsu called Juken.

But most Hyuga's are cold unfeeling and trained to be merciless in order to protect the secrets of the Byakugan in which they split apart the clan into two branches the main house. But the branch house which are branded with a special seal that destroys the brain which in turn destroys the Byakugan are forced to serve the main branch as the main branch misuses the seal for selfish gain and believing that they are better than the branch kept the more powerful Juken techniques for themselves. At least that what she believed.

But Hinata was not a typical Hyuga as she was shy, timid, and not really self confident due to her overly caring nature and a traumatic experiences that befell her at the age of four one being the death of her mother while she gave birth to Hinata's younger sister Hanabi. But there was another factor as she had certain traits the other member did not which was her lovely midnight blue hair and her beautiful lavender eyes that glistened like the stars and held so much emotion. The reason why these traits are so drastic is the fact that the Hyuga's had only black hair and their Byakugan eyes were pure white and held no emotion other than pure cold unfeeling nature to which the clan was accustom to.

But her problems did not end there when she turned eight she was disowned by her own father who grew crueler and colder than other Hyuga's. Believing she was he disowned her so that her younger sister could take over as heiress to the head of the clan for her noticeable talent that at the current moment showed more promos than Hinata's. But at ten her father saw exponential growth in her training she was taken back into the clan to only have her confidence problem worsen.

Hinata was taken in by her mentor Kurenai Yuhi who saved her from receiving the branch house seal. But that point in time is when she notices Naruto. She saw what most of the other children did not which was the mistreatment by the adult populace she even witnessed a few mob beatings. He was alone and the other children they're age shunned and mistreated Naruto just from the word of their parents a loophole that the Hokage's law did not cover. But she may of not known why Naruto was hated she knew his strength of not giving up no mater what if he was hurt he'd pick himself up and move along if there was an obstacle he would overcome it. She admired his strength but that admiration soon turned into a crush and the crush became love. When she had heard Naruto had left which she personally found out was true which was also the outcome of accidental eavesdropping on Iruka and the Hokage about Naruto which the village was in a joyful uproar with a rumor that he was dead. After that Hinata constantly eavesdropped on Iruka when she saw the opportunity but she wished he would return and have the strength to confess her feelings to him.

In an unknown location a tall figure that stood at least six foot five on a barren snow covered battle field in a high mountain like terrain.

"**You know it's been three years and you have had more than enough training don't you we should head back?"** asked a voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

The figure chuckled at the question. "Yeah bro I think your right we'll head out now and we could probably arrive by morning." the figure replied as it walked over to a very steep cliff.

"**Hey little bro you thinken what I'm thinken?"** the mystery voice asked.

"YOU FRIGGIN KNOW IT!" the figured replied spiritedly.

"**WHATCH OUT KONOHA CAUSE HERE WE COME JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE!"** yelled the voices in unison as the figure free fell from the cliff than burst forward in mid air disappearing from sight.

It was just barely noon in Konoha as one of the two chunin who were on guard duty at the village's main gate screamed to the heavens in frustration. But these chunin were not normally put on guard duty as this particular duo specialized in infiltration and espionage. But today they were doing a job that not just sucked worse that being hit on by a gay guy while seriously drunk but the fact was there hadn't been any traffic between the village and the outside world in weeks.

The chunin's names were Kotetsu and Izumo but known as the '_Dynamic Duo'_ by the ninja community as they were hardly ever seen without one another. Plus they were two of the laziest ninja's when work wasn't there as a motivator. They could put the Nara clan who were known to be the laziest ninja in all of Konoha to shame. And on top of that they could put away alcohol that made Tsunade one of Konoha's sannin who was known as compulsive gambler and a horrendous drunk.

Kotetsu being the one who screamed in frustration due to extreme boredom who was easily identified by the bandages worn around his face just above his nose the ended just before it reached his eyes. On top of that he looked like he never even touched a brush in his life or had stuck his finger in an electrical socket. And Izumo always wore his headband in bandanna form and just let his hair hang in his face.

On top of that they were another pair of Naruto supporters as they were there that faithful night on guard duty as genin and a few others. The hospital was a buss with utter chaos as both ninja and bystanders of the chaos fill the halls. They had been one of the few who witnessed the Yondaime Hokage drew the formula for the seal upon Naruto's stomach as he explained the actions of how the seal would contain and imprison the Kyubi. They bared no hate or ill will towards Naruto if anything understanding and pity for his burden.

Izumo looked over at his partners lazily as his eyes were completely glazed over with pure boredom. The two seconds of amusement had past by and the barren promos of a boring day loomed over head like they were sinking to the bottom of the deep end of a lake made of ennui.

"You know screaming is the first thing that will get me to hit you with this chair." Stated Izumo in a lazy tone.

"Sorry but I can't take this anymore why do we get the lamest job in the village I mean come on nothing ever happens during gate duty." Kotetsu said in a complaining manner.

"Hey you shouldn't of set off that explosive tag in the public hot springs you blew up the entire fence to the women's side." Stated Izumo making Kotetsu relive the painful memory.

"Yeah well that doesn't change the fact that this is the worst job they could of given us hell D-ranked missions are better than this!" Kotetsu replied with depression clearly present with in his voice.

But he had no clue just how wrong he was as a figure appeared at the edge of the road where vocal visibility cut off. To seeing this Kotetsu seem to perk up in spirit as promos of a little excitement seemed to grow as the figure seemed to get closer. But he had absolutely no clue that the person in question was going to bring a long since lost wave of excitement through out the entire village.

As the figure slowly grew closer to the gate said figure became more identifiable. The person in general was no older than a child at least ten years old in age as well as being a male. The bright orange trench coat flailed in the wind behind him and a sling like back pack flung over his left shoulder as he continued his march. Flames were visible as they rose up the trench coat stopping just before they reached his back. The coat had no sleeves letting the boy's arms show revealing the tattoos visible upon his upper arm. But the most noticeable feature was the triangular sunglasses that stretched over his eyes and protruded from both sides of his face. Plus there was his obnoxious yellow hair that shined like sun light.

The moment he was truly visible Kotetsu and Izumo both had the same thought in their mind _'Is that Naruto?'_. They had no clue that they were completely right as the said child was six feet away from the gate.

"Hello what business do you have in Konoha today?" Izumo asked the child.

"Oh nothing just returning from a long trip." The boy said handing Izumo the a wallet like notebook.

Kotetsu was curious as well as he watched Izumo open the passport. On the inside was the Hokage's crest below a older picture of the boy but written in the name slot was none other than _'Naruto Uzumaki'_.

Both men stared at the young boy dumbfounded to see that it truly was Naruto. But yet the boy had a drastic change in looks noting the glasses upon his face being bright orange that hid his eyes as the sun reflected off them. Plus it was almost unheard of to have a child with tattoos at his age.

Naruto felt a little awkward as the two older chunin stared at him. He anticipated weather they were friend or foe but he felt no ill will from them so he let it slip. But then again they're stares looked hollow so he looked around to make sure no one was behind him then looked back at the chunin.

"What do I have something on my face besides my glasses?" Naruto asked making Kotetsu and Izumo chuckle.

"No we're sorry to keep you waiting everything is in order go right on ahead." Kotetsu said returning Naruto's passport.

Naruto happily took his passport and walked through the gates he had left a vague three years ago. His first stop was none other than the Hokage's office if there was any doubt but the one thought he had on his mind was digging his teeth into a big bowl of ramen. But then again there was probably wasn't any being alive that could mach Naruto's love of ramen.

Naruto casually strolled down the streets of Konoha towards the Hokage's tower and on the way he couldn't keep the smirk off his face. The people around him stared at him with several expressions plastered on their faces. A few were from the manner in which he was dressed; some were that of déjà vu, while very few were of excessive hatred of his very being.

He did not let this bother him as he had better things to do and on top of that there was nothing the civilian populace could do to him that would faze him in the least now. He mentally chuckled at the thought of a mob coming for his head oh what fun he could have messing with their heads till Kamina put his two cents in.

'_**Don't you think that's a little over board yeah there brain dead idiots but the best revenge is to just live and let them baste in your glory.'**_

'_Hey don't worry about it bro I would never actually mount a defense as for messing with their psyches that was just a fun thought.' _Naruto replied to Kamina's comment.

It was not too much longer before Naruto found himself at the entrance of the Hokage's tower. Naruto quickly made his way to Hiruzen's office to see a young woman nothing too special about her sitting at a desk two yards away from the Hokage's office where a bird masked ANBU stood guard. Naruto walked over to her while adjusting his glasses that stayed glued to his face even though they had no bracers to hold them to his face. __

"Hello sir may I help you today?" the woman asked sweetly.

"Yes, I wish to visit the Hokage I just returned from my travels tell him Naruto Uzumaki is here to see him." Naruto said as the woman's face went from content to pure rage and disgusted of his identity.

"That is not going to happen the Hokage would not waste his time with the likes of you now leave the building or be removed form the premises by force!" The woman said anger present in her voice her words like venom.

Naruto could only smile as this was a reaction he had received from the woman as it was one he was silently hoping for. He reached into his coat and pulled out an envelope and handed it to the woman telling her to read it. She opened it and began reading it and seconds later her blood went cold, her skin became pale, and her face expressed horror like her life and family had been threatened with death.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience just go right along ahead." She told Naruto hostility no longer present in her voice replaced by fear.

Naruto walked over to Hiruzen's office door and with no sense of control threw it open. A huge smile was planted on his face as he began to make a speech that a normal man would see as odd.

"Returning home after a three year absents with a new outlook on life he's manly, tenacious, and just damn good looking Naruto Uzumaki is back baby!" Naruto spoke in a comical speech worthy of listening to.

Hiruzen looked at where the racket came from and who he saw left his mouth agape letting his pipe fall to the floor. Not three seconds later he had burst from his desk to Naruto with speed that could put the Yondaime to shame. He rapped his arms around Naruto pulling the boy into what looked like a massive bear hug in which Naruto's face stared to turn blue.

"O…old ma…man choking not breathing." Naruto gasped out making Hiruzen let the boy go embarrassment present upon his face as Naruto instantly gasped for air.

"Terribly sorry Naruto let us go inside and catch up it has been three years since we have truly spoken to one another." Hiruzen stated grabbing the handle to his office door.

"Right you are old man we do have a lot to discuss." Naruto said walking forward into the office allowing Hiruzen to close the door.

Hiruzen walked over to his desk taking his seat allowing Naruto to take the seat in front of him. He then pulled a box of matches from the drawer in his desk and used one to relight his pipe. His eyes looked over Naruto as he truly was the boy had returned but regretted not being able to see him grow to the boy he was now. The strength Naruto had gained was clearly visible just by taking a glance at the child he was extremely proud of the boy.

"So where do we start before or after you left?" Hiruzen asked.

"That is a tough question to answer why don't you choose." Naruto told him not changing the smirk on his face.

"Well how about the events that led you to leave in the first place." Naruto's smiling facial expression grew even bigger at what at the requested conversation.

"That I can't really explain very well you would have to ask bro on that one." Naruto said intentionally confusing the elderly Kage.

"Naruto what do you mean by ask bro?" the elderly Kage asked feeling that this was about to become one odd conversation.

"Better than try to explain it I'll show you but don't flip out okay." Naruto said as he removed the golden drill that resembled a key form around his neck.

Naruto moved the right side of his coat revealing a hole in his shirt where a round key like hole sit awaiting use. Naruto did not waste any time as he placed the core drill into the drive in his chest and turned it with genuine force. This began to release a green light that burst out of his body.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had seen many things within his long life like war and general genocide but the events flashing before his eyes put everything else he had seen to shame. He watched as the light bursting from Naruto turned into a green crystal like cocoon as his body's shape began to change and grow larger. The shape grew to a height of six feet five which could tower over a lot of adults. Then with a burst of blinding light there where Naruto once stood was a completely different being all together.

This entity was no where near human in fact it didn't look like it was made out of flesh but instead it looked like it was made out of a crimson metal. On top of that or should we say lack of what's on top it had no head it had a maroon like canapé like dome that was surrounded by a black band that held two crater like holes. Though it did not have a head but it sure as hell had a face. The entire front structure of the entity composed of a giant face that had an evil yet virtuous as its bright yellow eyes shown through the giant pair of triangular sunglasses upon its face. The teeth appeared as human like till slanted fang like teeth ended the set leaving a large opening around the jaw like that of a skull.

The chin area of the face was non existent as it cut to a fauld like waist that held together with another black band with two crater like holes both in front and in back. The arms and legs that strangely protruded from the massive being fit upon it like they did on a human. But were extremely bulky for its form which was almost human like within itself. The arms were covered by armor like casing that covered the top halves of the arm. The entire upper arm had a shield like cover that bore the same symbols that Naruto's tattoos and coat bore with pride. The fore arm had a sleek covering that ended just at the wrist but had two barrel like cylinders that protruded from the covering. As well as two crater like holes that sat just before the elbow.

The bottom half of the legs were covered by a casing that branched itself over the knee in a black band like covering which connected itself to a crimson shell covering. The black band stopped just before the point where on a human foot toe's would begin to fill the shoes yet another pair of craters sat on opposite sides of the black band which had a small gold stripe that went from one to the other. The rest of the foot was covered with the crimson shell leaving that at that. But the last abnormality was the box like protrusion from its back that bore four holes each at a corner of the box.

Hiruzen stared at the being with morbid intent at the mysterious being but was also at a loss of words. He had never seen anything so bizarre in his very long life and he had almost seen it all.

"**hey gramps are you just going to sit there with your mouth wide open all day or are we going to get down to business?"** the crimson being asked the bewildered Kage.

"Terribly sorry but what happened to Naruto I can tell by your voice your not him."

"**Of course I'm not him so open your ears and listen well embracing death he finds himself a new being arriving upon a new land he wonders helping those in need attacked he defends himself but is bound to a child by fates tragic yet marvelous design trying to repent for his sin he helps the child and together we drill through any wall or ceiling in our path I AM THE ONE THE ONLY KAMINA!"**

Hiruzen didn't know whether or not to laugh at the man's antics or take what he was saying seriously. He let a small chuckle as a show of amusement and it seemed that his reaction was the right one.

"So Kamina is it from your speech you are not human are you?"

"**You are both right and wrong at the same time."**

"How so?"

"**I was human once upon a time this form I am in was my mecha Gurren from my world my body died but I did not after that battle I became what my world knows as Spiral Power."**

"Yes but how did you become this mecha I also wish to know what happened to Naruto's body?"

"**Yes you shall get your answer but my story explains everything you need to know because after that I found myself watching my brother Simon carry on my legacy with our combined mecha Gurren-Lagann and in his final battle I save him from being in taped in an alternate dimension using large amounts of Spiral power he and Gurren-Lagann transcended to a cosmic level I was transported here where I became a fox and I'm sure you know what happens from there on out."**

"You are the Kyubi what have you done to Naruto?" Hiruzen said as anger and fear washed over him.

"**Wow ease up on the hostility I did nothing to the boy everything that happened to his body was supposed to happen he is the living essence of Gurren-Lagann in bio form I am both forcefully and gratefully along for the ride."** Kamina said making Hiruzen's anger subside almost instantly.

"If what you said is true then why did you attack that night ten years ago?"

"**That is where the misconception stands I wasn't the one who attacked but I did defend myself I just followed a force that told me to come this way."**

"So the whole incident was big misunderstanding." Hiruzen said as his eyes made contact with the wood of his desk sorrow and regret filling his heart.

"**Hey old man, don't beat yourself up about the past think about the present and how it affects the world right now1"** Hiruzen's heart seemed to lighten as Kamina's words reined true but there was still something that bugged him.

"Thank you for that insight Kamina but I have one last question who has true control of Naruto's body?" Hiruzen asked utterly surprising Kamina.

"**That is something I can not answer its complicated to say as we share control and we can also separate into two separate beings when in Gurren-Lagann but we also have found a way to part into two different bodies as well." **Kamina said as he/Gurren slowly began to revert back to Naruto.

"Hey old man, hold on to your hat this is where things get weird!" Naruto said as he bit his thumb and let a few drops of blood hit the floor.

Naruto the pulled a storage scroll from his coat as he formed a surprising set of hand signs making the blood on the ground expand and take a new shape. Naruto then twisted the core drill in his chest letting a large burst of green energy escape and merge with the new forming shape. Naruto then used the remaining blood on his thumb and swiped it across a seal upon the scroll and with a poof of smoke a pair of cloths, a standard samurai grade katana, and a pair of mandarin orange triangular sun glasses appeared on the ground.

The convulsing form soon started taking a solid shape as a human being. But it wasn't a clone or anything Hiruzen thought it would be instead it took form of a man about eighteen with light blue hair. He was shirtless and tattoos covered the upper half of his body.

"See old man I told you that I wasn't always a fox but when your as manly as I am women seem to think otherwise." Kamina's voiced said from the new figure.

"So Naruto, Kamina tell me what just happened?" Hiruzen asked bewildered.

"Well that was a variation of the _**Chishio bunshin**_ but I modified it so that Kamina gets the body for his own." Naruto said boastingly.

"Yeah, and it lasts as long as I want but when we are in trouble I can dispel this body and we can combined to make Gurren-Lagann." Kamina said as he draped his cape like cloche around his shoulders.

"So you can walk around freely to what you want tell me do you hold any hostility against the villagers?" Hiruzen asked staring into Kamina's eyes.

"I hold no ill will towards those idiots but I will defend myself if they present a threat to me or my little brother." Kanmina said as he ruffled Naruto's hair Hiruzen could tell by his actions Kamina was a man of his word.

"That is an acceptable answer Kamina but I will have to register you as a citizen tell me what is your last name?" the question confused the hell out of Kamina as he had never even thought of that before.

"Your guess is as good as mine as far as I know I don't have one." Kamina stated nervously and Hiruzen was surprised as well Naruto didn't look bothered by it as he put his two cents in.

"How about Uzumaki its my last name and Kamina is my brother so it's a perfect fit." Naruto suggested and to the surprise of Kamina and Hiruzen it was perfect.

"Very well then Kamina Uzumaki it is, now on to other matters like whether or not you wish to become a shinobi?" Hiruzen asked Kamina.

" I would like too but I need to stay close to Naruto its not that we need to stay close to each other but if Naruto is village bound I don't want to leave without him." Kamina replied as he looked at Naruto who had his signature smile plastered on his face.

"That is more than fine we have positions that will meet your needs but first we will have to evaluate your current skill status to determine what rank you would be ranked I think tomorrow morning would will be a sufficient time for you wouldn't it." Hiruzen stated waiting for a reply from Kamina.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"Good now for it's your turn Naruto." Hiruzen said as he looked at Naruto who was spacing out. The reaction to his name was nothing more than comical.

"IT WASN'T ME!" Naruto shouted as he returned to reality. This made Hiruzen chuckle as with Naruto there truly was never a dull moment.

"Its ok Naruto you are in no trouble we just need to establish what we are going to do from here on out for you."

"Well that's a no brainer I'm going to return to the academy so I can graduate." Naruto said non-chalantly.

"Good that's what I was hoping you would want you can return tomorrow just give this note to Iruka." The elderly Kage stated as he handed a envelope to Naruto.

"Can do!"

"Now I have some bad news for you Naruto the first week after you had left a group of villagers burned down your apartment building as part of a festival in belief you were dead I do apologies for this as we will have to find you and Kamina a replacement." Hiruzen stated apologetically.

"Don't worry about it I was planning on moving out of there anyway I do not wish to live in a place that is out in the open they just saved me the trouble of rummaging through that old piece of crap apartment now I just need to find the most secluded section of the village." Naruto stated in a mature manner.

"Well the only area the civilian and quite a lot of our shinobi will dare go near is Training Ground Forty-four or as it has been named _'The Forest of Death'_:" Hiruzen said by accident it was a dangerous area to begin with and for a child it was a death wish.

"Perfect where can I find it?"

"Naruto hold on area Forty-four is a dangerous place the dense forest is home to many a creature that are dangerous even for a trained ninja and a lot of the plant life is just as vicious as the animals." Hiruzen said trying to reason with Naruto but with the explanation why not to the smile on his face along with Kamina grew wider and wider as he talked on.

"Sounds like a perfect place to me doesn't it bro?" Naruto asked Kamina anticipation present in his voice.

"Sure does it sounds even better than that valley that we stayed in that had the active volcano." Kamina said as he adjusted the classes on his face with his index finger the light in the room reflected off his glasses making his eyes vanish from sight as his lips soon turned into a grin that could rival if not defeat Naruto's.

"You two are serious about this aren't you?" Hiruzen asked as a sweet bead appeared above his head.

"No it a great location from the way you describe it and no a lot of people will even dare go in there and outside the village walls are thing that could make even the bravest man shit himself." Naruto said to Hiruzen making a unquestionable point as what he said was true.

"Alright but I will have someone who is constantly training in that area check up on you daily when she is not on assignment." Hiruzen said in defeat as he handed a small map of the village with the location of there destination marked down.

"Fair enough old man and don't worry so much I'm not the type to take on something I can't handle without reason besides giant moles do not live in the land of fire too many volcanic vents." Naruto said making Hiruzen very confused as it sounded almost like he said that at random or he was planning on living underground.

"Ok Naruto just stay safe you too Kamina also try not to cause any trouble until tomorrow?" Naruto had a 'no promises' look present on his face along with Kamina as they quickly shuffled out the door.

Naruto and Kamina soon made it out to the streets once again. In the short period of time they had been in the village news of Naruto's return had gotten around fast as the glares from almost everyone he pasted was evident enough. But Kamina put his hand on Naruto's shoulder signifying don't let them bother you.

Naruto and Kamina ignored all the stares and whispers around them as they followed the map the old man had gave them. But that didn't tell them they had to pass through the worst part of Konoha to get to there destination though the red light district. And today was the worst possible time of day to parade through this district as both civilian and ninja alike had filled the area. Every booth had at least a minimum of four people in a booth.

"Well this is awkward this isn't the place I was expecting to pass through." Kamina said looking around him.

"Yeah I don't like the feel of this place." Naruto said adjusting his glasses so his eyes hind from human sight.

They kept their composure as they advanced through the district hoping to reach their destination. But fate was just not on they're side today as a man just a yard in front of them staggered out of a booth his action stated he was drunk.

The man glanced over at Naruto and Kamina with his glazed eyes. Drunk or not he recognized Naruto. And with alcohol comes stupidity which the man in question was now carried due to the lack of oxygen feeding his brain courtesy of the alcohol. The man then approached Naruto with a wicked intent.

"Hey you're the Uzumaki you have a lot of nerve walking through the red light district something bad could happen." The man said barely keeping himself from slurring his words.

"Look I don't want any trouble I am just passing through." Naruto said being as polite as possible.

"Well it's a little too late for that you brought the trouble on yourself ten years ago and retribution it well past due!" the man said as he grabbed Naruto's shirt pulling him to the man's face.

If it was one thing you absolutely do not want to do is to piss off Kamina. But the fastest way to do that is messing with people he cares about like his adoptive brother Naruto. Its one thing to bad mouth him and his family but you absolutely do not want to try and deliberately hurt his brother. This drunken idiot that had his greasy mitts on Naruto had opened a door that he would wish he hadn't.

The man pulled his face away from Naruto and proceeded to lift Naruto in the air. He pulled his free arm back as so he could strike Naruto but it was short lived as Kamina had delivered a right hook to the man's face making him release Naruto from his grip.

"The quickest way to get yourself killed is to fuck with my brother I will not allow any harm to come to him so leave now or suffer the consequences!" Kamina stated in a threatening manner but the guy turned out to prove that alcohol makes you stupid.

"Oh so the demon spawn has a guardian now!" the man's statement stung Kamina like a knife.

"What he do? Brain wash you? Or are you just stupid?" this started to piss Kamina off.

"He attacked this village ten years ago and if it were not for the Hokage we would be dead every breath he inhales is a disgrace to the Hokage's sacrifice the demon needs to be killed before it tries to kill us again." That sent Kamina's blood boil as he no longer wished to listen to the man's words.

Kamina then tried to calm himself down so he would not do anything rash. But as his mind was distracted with conflicting thoughts he did not notice that the man had picked himself off the ground. The man then pulled a kunai that was concealed in his belt and charged for Kamina.

Kamina at that moment snapped back to reality to see the man's advance to strike him down. Kamina took his sword from his back sheath and all and thrust it into the man's stomach stunning him. Kamina then picked Naruto who was in a daze from the accelerating situation off the ground and dashed off.

After about five minutes of running Kamina stopped and set Naruto on the ground as he started to catch his breath. He glanced at Naruto who looked down a combination of shame, gilt, and regret present on his face. This pissed Kamina off if its one thing he didn't like was people feeling sorry that they were alive.

"Naruto what happened back there why didn't you defend yourself?"

"I don't know my body froze and I couldn't do anything." Naruto said showing his nerves were completely shot. This pissed Kamina off yet again.

"Naruto!"

"Yeah?" Naruto answered hearing his name called out from Kamina.

"LETS SEE YOU GRIT THOSE TEETH!" Kamina shouted as he sent a powerful right hook that connected with Naruto's jaw sending him to the ground.

"Listen up if you ever doubt yourself I will be there to belt you again don't feel sorry for me its my burden to carry so don't worry about it so don't believe what others say about you even if its one person like I have told you in the past believe in the Kamina that believes in you." Kamina said waiting for Naruto's reply.

"Sorry I forgot about that." Naruto said as Kamina smiled.

"GOOD!" Kamina said making Naruto very confused.

"Huh?"

"There will be a time when my confidence of you may not be enough for you to drawing energy from those who believe in you will not be enough even if its just me!" Kamina said deep in his moment of clarity.

"But what if I can't gain confidence in myself?"

"If you don't have confidence in yourself that could put the people you care about in danger and when they loose their confidence it may even happen to me so don't believe in the you who believes in me, don't believe in the me that believes in you, believe in the you that believes in yourself." Kamina said as he ruffled Naruto's hair making Naruto playfully slap it away. They began following the map again as Naruto looked over at Kamina and said.

"Hey bro you know you kinda contradicted yourself there." Naruto stated as he began laughing joined by Kamina not even a second later.

"By the way Naruto why did you choose the **Forest of Death** for our new home?" Kamina asked staring into space.

"I chose it because he said it was a secluded area and feared by both villagers and ninja alike and I don't like passing up challenges." Naruto said as Kamina had a huge smile grow on his face.

It wasn't much longer before they reached a fenced in forest like area the name 'Area Forty-four plastered in kanji right above a gate entrance. They wasted no time and entered the forest as fast as they could. The trees towered like the area had been there since the beginning of time. The lighting in the forest was very dim as the sun began to set and it didn't help that a lot of the forest blocked most of the light that entered the forest as it was.

Kamina and Naruto felt chills run down their spines as the forest itself gave off an ominous aura. This made Kamina's smile grow wider then it already was and Naruto was no better. If there was a meter that could measure insanity they were a positive three out of five.

Everything they passed seemed to be alive and things in the shadows seem to creep along their path. Kamina's common sense had not just flown out the window it had taken anything but the urge to fight like the animals in the forest. But that was just typical Kamina as for Naruto someone had to keep a cool head.

Not even seconds later a monstrous centipede fell form the tree tops and landed in front of Naruto and Kamina letting a vicious screech before lunging at them. But it never made contact with them as Kamina and Naruto had leaped into the air delivering a combination of drill like kunai from Naruto and Kamina free falling imbedding his sword into the creatures head killing it.

"Well that was fun but I can't fight things like this every waking moment so what are you planning Naruto?" Kamina asked as Naruto smiled.

"Simple we are going to go underground."

"Why are we doing that I really hate ceilings you know that!"

"Its not like we are going to be trapped underground forever bro it will be our home besides you don't have to stay down there when your off duty." Naruto said in a rebuttal.

Kamina couldn't argue with Naruto's reasoning but that still didn't mean that he had to like it. After a little while of scouting locations Naruto had found a hollow petrified tree which he thought was the perfect place to begin digging. Naruto let his backpack fall to the ground as once again removed his _Core Drill _from around his neck and inserted it into the core drive in his chest as he shouted.

"IT'S LAGANN TIME!"

Naruto's body once again began to cover itself in a light cocoon as his body began to change shapes once more. The cocoon burst open revealing what looked to be a man sized head with arms and legs. But that's was a discretion a simple minded person could give as it was way more than just that.

The face of the head like entity was maroon in color and yet kept a almost human appearance from the lips to just below the eyes. The eyes were complete in color a golden yellow that seem to have a glow to as you looked at them and were surrounded by a turquoise frame. The nose came down to the center of the face as well as being symmetrical in shape. A crimson red streak that stood in the center of the nose followed to the top of the face where as you could call it a forehead overlapped the face just by a maximum of three inches being a crimson red as well stretched over to the sides of the head met two onyx wheel like structures that the arms protruded from.

The arms were maroon in color at the joint as they stretched on the inner bicep stopping just before the forearm. An onyx in color arm guard covered the outer bicep stopping at the elbow. The forearm crimson red in color being more of a bulk in a cylinder like shape followed down to where the wrist should have been where a maroon hand protruded from the arm. The rest of the body section being in the common shape of a head but crimson red in color led jut to the center of the back where a silver cylinder like structure that led down just before the back end of the head.

The face was incased with the crimson red armor. The top of the head was covered by a canapé that resembled a brain. And at the center of the forehead was a circular like device that seemed to portray a characteristical motivation to the figure of the head.

"Hey Naruto how long do you think this will take you because I'm hungry!" Kamina asked Naruto/Lagann as he rubbed his stomach.

"**Not too long an hour maybe two I just have to summon the construction crew and with me in Lagann form it will fly by fast."** Naruto/Lagann replied as he made a cross with his index and middle finger with both hands while he shouted. "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_"

Twenty identical clones of Naruto in human form appeared along with two Naruto/Lagann clones right behind Naruto. Naruto turned to face the clones he had created. A smile grew from Lagann's human like lips revealing human like teeth as he was pleased with the results of his effort. But right behind the clones sat Kamina resting against a tree tuck dosing off. Naruto decided that he deserved some sleep so now was the best time to get to work.

"**Ok every one you know what you have to do make sure you stay in disguise there are four separate scrolls in my bag it will have the funds you need for supplies now GO!"** Naruto shouted to the human clones.

'_**They may not have the ability to use Spiral power but when push comes to shove they are a reliable asset to have.'**_ Naruto thought to himself as he turned to face the Lagann clones.

"**Okay you two follow me down in exactly five minutes I tell you what to do from there!"** Naruto said to the Lagann clones.

Naruto or Lagann as it was at the moment suddenly burst with spiral power exiting from his mouth and any other crevasses on his body in which it could escape. The device in the center of Lagann's forehead suddenly out of no where sprouted a cone shaped drill that extended foreword. His hands suddenly started folding inward as two more cone like drills extended out of his arms but these were much larger than the one atop his head.

Without a moments notice Naruto/Lagann slammed all three drills into the ground sinking rapidly as the drills drilled through the rock hard soil. Five minutes pasted and the two extra Lagann clones followed their creator just like they had been ordered to do so and found themselves free falling down the large hole that had been made. Two minutes of free falling the made contact with the ground. Thankfully they're legs released a spring like band that cushioned their fall.

They looked around themselves to find they were in a large den like cavern and standing at a wall was Naruto/Lagann getting ready for another round of digging. Naruto noticed his clones immediately and ordered one to star digging in the opposite direction he was and the other to dig downward.

An hour later the den the three Lagann's had been digging was now the size of an evacuation shelter that could populate halve the village. But thanks to Naruto's clones electrical outlets and wood paneling had been placed through the walls. And due to a very disgusting accident he had even added plumbing as he shuddered at the thought of what had happened. But even so there was a couple of things that needed to put in before he was done.

Naruto still in Lagann form walked to the center of the enclosed room and once again began to drill a large trench like hole in the ground. He then exited the trench and retracted his drills deciding that was enough. Naruto then transformed back into his human form and dropped to the ground feeling exhausted.

Using so much spiral power at a time can be tiring but he felt he could not stop just yet as he reluctantly rose to his feet flashing through a set of hand signs.

"_**Ninpo: Kurodaiya Botsu!**_" Naruto shouted as black diamond like crystal erupted from the ground at the bottom of the trench covering the interior of the trench as well as bursting out of the walls forming a sink like structure around a in several other rooms throughout the cavern as well as the room he was already in.

Naruto felt completely drained but he had just one last thing he had to do before he was done as he struggled to the main cavity of his newly made underground home. Walking the best he could due to chakra depletion he made it to the center of the room and once again flashed through the same hand signs he had just previously used as he shouted.

"_**Ninpo: Kurodaiya Botsu!**_" and yet again black diamond like crystal erupted from the ground in pillars form from the corners of the room that reached to the top of the room making the support beams. But another set of the crystal burst from the ground just to the side of him about the size of a small tent.

That was all Naruto could muster as he blacked out. Naruto awoke seeing Kamina before him with a concerned face as he stared at Naruto's weekend form.

"Hey man you look like hell what happened to you?" Kamina asked caringly.

"Just used too much chakra but at least we have a home to like in now." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah one of your clones woke me up and I gotta say this place looks pretty good and even the furniture you collected from bandits looks good in this place." Kamina said helping Naruto over to a newly placed baize sofa.

"Yeah well at last one of us thinks ahead unlike you bro."

"HEY! I'm not that bad at least I was there to save your ass all those times or you wouldn't have any of this!" Kamina said in retaliation.

"Yes, but your not too bright in when it come to book smarts." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"You got me there I would never be able to work with electrical wires like you can." Kamina said in defeat.

"Just thank Raiga-sensei for teaching me how to work with electrical equipment it makes a great opening for infiltration." Naruto said laughing slightly.

Later that night Naruto and Kamina sat down to a nice dinner of fresh snake meat courtesy of Kamina lets just say Kamina didn't like being almost eaten. But now that everything had calmed down Naruto had drifted off to sleep. Kamina grabbed a blanket from a bed in one of the new near by rooms and covered Naruto with it.

"Sleep tight little bro you deserve it." Kamina said before going to sleep himself.

It was early morning in Konoha and Iruka found himself for the first time ever wanting to retire from his duties as an academy instructor. And that's not the funny thing as class wouldn't start for another ten minutes. But before he could even think of something else a knock came from his door.

"Enter!" Iruka said as another instructor entered.

"Sorry but the student that is joining your class today has just arrived!"

Iruka let out a sigh as he walked to his class room to introduce the new student to his class. The thing was he didn't even know who it was himself but he didn't dwell on the thought. He could see the outline of the student behind the door as he entered the classroom but could not make out who it was so he would just have the student introduce themselves to the class.

"Ok class today we have a new student joining us be sure to show them the respect they deserve! You can come in now!" Iruka shouted to the figure.

The door opened and the person he saw was like looking at a ghost as he had gone pale. The class was at a loss of words as well as the person in question was said to have died three years before. This only made the person grin.

"Hey everyone I'm back the one the only Naruto Uzumaki JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!"

End

Ok sorry for the wait but school is a pain but I did it next chapter they will set off to wave but read and review.

_**Ninpo: Kurodaiya Botsu**_-ninja art: black diamond rise

_**Chishio bunshin**_-blood clone


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three Time? Just Who The Hell Do You Think I Am?**

**Ok this is chapter three this will take up all events up to the departure for wave. Thank you for your support of this story. Also I wish to say that I'm thinking of getting Arc Gurren in the Story as a summon it's a work in progress but I hope it works out.**

**Oh and a special thanks to GurrenLagann16 and The Fifth Rider Of Armegeddon. GurrenLagann16 I am sorry to say other than Kittan your idea won't work too well. But that was a great idea you gave me one hell of a writers block over this.**

**The Fifth Rider Of Armegeddon you were right about Kamina's sword.**

**Than You for Reading and please review.**

Starts Now!

The faces of the people in the room had been completely priceless to Naruto. It was like watching one of his pranks unfold upon an un-expecting victim. He recognized some of the other students that had been in his class before he had left.

He saw Shikamaru Nara who Naruto could see was still as lazy as ever as he just continued sleeping. Choji Akimichi was another who had put on a bit more weight. Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru whose expressions of pure shock made Naruto want to laugh. Shino Aburame didn't look phased in the least at Naruto's return.

But that was when Naruto's eyes landed on Sasuke Uchiha his class rival before he had departed. The look on Sasuke's face told Naruto that he didn't care who he was. And who could forget his groupies Sakura Haruno the pink haired banshee and his ex-crush, and Ino Yamanaka who could keep blond stereotypes alive for several more decades. They hadn't even registered his presents because they had been fighting for Sasuke's attention.

Iruka Couldn't hold back his tears as he rushed over to Naruto and pulled him into a death grip that was dubbed a hug. Naruto found it very hard to breath but it had been worth it or he would have never seen the person looking at him.

There in the back classroom he saw a girl, her face had been coated in a shade of red that didn't seem natural, but he could vaguely tell it was a blush. Her midnight blue hair covered her eyes so Naruto had a hard time telling if it was him she was blushing at or someone else. He had to admit to himself that she was cute. Ney, she was beautiful as just for a brief second he saw the pools of sparkling lavender that were her eyes. He would have loved to look at her for a bit longer, but he was running out of air from Iruka's bear hug.

"I…Iruka-sensei…can't…breath!" Naruto choked out hysterically gaining a few laughs from the other students as Iruka let go of Naruto.

"Sorry I got carried away, it's just very good to see you again." Iruka stated scratching his chin nervously.

"I don't blame you as you aren't the first person to do that this week." Naruto said chuckling slightly.

"Well Naruto, since class is in session how about you and I catch up after class, I'll treat you Ichiraku's." Iruka said making Naruto smile.

"I look forward to it Iruka-sensei!" Naruto finished walking of the rafters to the back of the room.

He was curious about the girl who was staring at him and the best way to find out was to investigate. He took a seat next to her, but seconds later he would believe that to be one big mistake on his part.

Hinata was the girl who had been staring at Naruto. Her crush on the boy had not weathered away at all. And now he was sitting next to her something she had not ever expected. The blush on her face just grew redder by the minute as she couldn't be any shyer sitting next to her crush. But the blush on her face was also evident that blood was rushing to her head making her blush an unnatural shade of red.

Naruto never really liked to sit in class and just focus on the curriculum all day so he liked to pass the time. His solution was to strike a conversation in which he could find out more about the girl next to him.

"Hey, I'm Naruto what's your name?" Naruto asked not remembering her from his previous academy days. But who could blame him; Hinata wasn't the most noticeable person in the world.

"H...hi…Hinata…h…hy…Hyuga." She stammered out shyly.

"That's a beautiful name, your face is red are you feeling all right?" Naruto asked touching her forehead.

Hinata couldn't hold the urge any longer as she fainted to his touch. Naruto was not use to seeing someone faint and in short wasn't the smartest person in the world to know what to do in this sort of situation. He was now officially freaking out, while trying to stay as calm as he could. But that's when Naruto heard a voice he registered as Kiba's.

"Crap! Iruka-sensei Hinata has fainted again!" Kiba shouted grabbing Iruka's attention instantly.

"Alright lay her against the wall till she wakes up." Iruka replied with a large sigh.

Naruto feeling responsible for Hinata's fainting spell helped Kiba carefully moved Hinata from her seat and positioned her against the wall in the back of the class room. Naruto couldn't help but be embarrassed by the situation. But it was no use pondering on the past this was now and that's what mattered.

Naruto was once again sat in the solemn stupor that was Iruka's lecture. After a bit of time had passed Hinata awoke from her fainting spell and took he place silently next to Naruto. The tension between the two could almost literally be cut with a knife. Naruto felt that had done something wrong by touching Hinata's forehead. Hinata was in a state of confusion as her brain was still processing the data of the earlier event.

While Naruto was at the academy, Kamina had arrived at the Hokage tower for his exam as well. His cape like cloak that hung around his shoulders by two golden tassels, fluttered behind him with the wind. Adjusting his glasses he was prepared for anything if his massive grin wasn't evidences enough.

Hiruzen stood a few feet away from Kamina. His assistants stood barely three paces behind him. To his left was a man wearing Konoha's standard jonin uniform a dark blue spandex shirt, followed by an armored green vest with easy access pouches for scrolls or concealed weapons. He wore his headband in a bandana format as his messy chocolate brown hair spilled out of the sides. Strapped upon his back was a katana that could be accessed at any second.

But the thing that caught Kamina's eye was that this man looked like he was about to topple over with an illness. His skin was pale almost ghostly white, his eyes looked glazed over like he was suffering from exhaustion. And too top it all off his cough sounded like his lungs were collapsing in on themselves. Kamina felt sorry for the guy but stayed alert as his appearance could easily be a disguise.

Then there was the man to Hiruzen's right he wore Konoha's standard jonin uniform as well. He too favored the bandana look for his headband as his light brown hair spilled out on to his face. By appearance he seemed like a really care free person: but Kamina was pretty sure chewing on a senbon needle was a health hazard.

"Good morning Kamina, did you have a pleasant evening?" Hiruzen asked as he took a long puff from his pipe.

"It was great, but from the way you asked it you were expecting us to do something stupid." Kamina replied his grin growing larger if it was even possible.

"Shall we get started?" Hiruzen asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah sure, what do I have to do?" asked Kamina.

"We shall evaluate your skills by you facing off against a three man team."

"So I have to take on three bozo's for as long as I can piece of cake but you're missing someone!" Kamina stated counting two and not three.

Several seconds passed before a series of kunai began rushing past Kamina's face. After the initial brush, Kamina twisted his body to a vantage point in which he could view the source of the free flying knives. There several feet away landed a woman in which Kamina wasn't expecting.

The woman had dark purple hair tied back in a ponytail which could almost resemble a pine apples bristle like leave. She had chocolate brown eyes that carried many different emotions shifting every second within them. Her smile could make any man cringe as its sadistic nature could be seen and felt as she looked at you. But yet Kamina curiously found it a bit seductive as well.

She wore a beige trench coat that reached to her knees. She wore a fishnet t-shirt under the coat and if not for the mesh armor underneath it her upper assets would be completely exposed to the world for all eyes to see. She wore a neon orange miniskirt that seemed tramp-ish in stile to the untrained eye. But Kamina could tell that her style of dress gave her the ability to move freely and her stealth would have been almost perfect if not for the color factor. Finally hanging around her neck was a necklace made from a nylon rope like string. Attached to the string was a three spherically sectioned trinket, and protruding from the side on the lowest link was a cresset moon like thorn. In all, it resemble a scorpions tail.

Kamina found the woman to be no more than nineteen years old. She was a dazzling beauty too boot. But he could see doubt in her eyes indicating insecurity in her looks. Kamina pushed all these thoughts aside as he turned his attention back to the Hokage.

"Well Anko, you seem to be running a bit later than normal I hope you aren't picking up any habits from Kakashi." Stated the elderly Kage, as he took a long drag from his pipe.

"Like I would mimic that lazy son of a bitch, but I do apologize for being tardy this took a little longer than expected in the interrogation department!" she said as he kneeled down respectively for Hiruzen.

"That is all right the fact is you made it before anything serious has happened, and you were able to make one of your entertaining entrances." Hiruzen replied with a chuckle.

"I do have to admit you have a lot of spunk for a chick!" Kamina purposely said to raise an entertaining tension within the small group.

Kamina's point was too arouse a bit of animosity so that come time to fight her movements and train of thought would affected as she reacts to his sexist comment. And unfortunately it worked. In a flash she ad vanished and reappeared kneeing down in front of Kamina with a kunai dangerously close to his manhood.

"You have a lot of guts to say that! I have to wonder are you just blowing steam out of your ass, or do you actually have the balls to carry your words and brave the consequences?" she asked her smile stretching steadily across her face like a snake slithering in the grass.

Kamina just stood there not even flinching, to the naked eye at least. His glasses were reflecting the light from the sun at an angle in which made his eyes non visible. His eyes were that of pure terror. Not from the kunai at his Kroch but rather he may have just fucked all chances of asking her on a date.

"Yes well just who the hell do you think I am? The mighty Kamina has faced many foes and has found never to underestimate his opponents, but fucking with they're heads is just too much fun!" Kamina replied smiling.

Then something unexpected happened. She began roaring with laughter as she rose from the ground to eye level. Wiping a tear from her face as he calmed herself she placed a hand oh his left shoulder.

"I got to tell you other than that no one has ever made me laugh this hard before I like you, your a breath of fresh air compared to most of Konoha's dull serious get the job done decorum." She said between giggles.

"Alright Anko I believe that is enough horseplay we need to get back to business." Hiruzen said motioning her to take her place with the other two jonin.

Hiruzen then explained the rules in witch Kamina's evaluation be illustrated. He was to face off against the squad of jonin and last as long as possible. Lethal force was not permitted. The object was to incapacitate your opponents by any means possible other than causing a fatality.

"Now that you know the test here are your opponents to my left is Hayate Gekko, to my right is Genma Shiranai, and finally right in front of me is Anko Mitarashi!"

"Ok ya bozos I'm going to say this once so clean the wax out of your ears! My name is Kamina Uzumaki remember it!" Kamina said in a fashion in which a loudspeaker would have been put to shame.

They briefly stared at Kamina trying to contemplate whether he was insane or just stupid. The thought passed shortly after as both parties took their positions on the training ground.

"Now that all introductions are out of the way let the exam BEGIN!" Hiruzen shouted as both parties scattered.

Kamina staying true to his nature he charged forward drawing his murasame from it's sheath towards his opponents. Kamina being hot headed by nature expected that they would take his advance as a fool charging into a fire. In truth maybe that was exactly what he was doing.

Hayate saw Kamina's sword and briefly thought to himself; _'A fellow swordsmen this should be fun!'_

Hayate being one of Konoha's finest swordsmen paired himself off the tree on which he had landed and drew is sword then launched himself in the air to.

"**Mikazuki no Mai****!" **Hayate called out as his movements created a spectrum of after images as he launched his assault.

Kamina raised his sword to his face as Hayate's attack made contact with his sword. The inertia from the attack pushed Kamina back a bit. This was where Kamina thrust his blade forward due to its extended length Hayate was sent crashing in to a tree a few yards away.

Not even a nanosecond a senbon needle began hurdling towards Kamina's left. It made contact with Kamina's murasame as he deflected the needle. After Kamina's initial reaction Genma burst from the thick wilderness from Kamina's left.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"** Genma cried as he exhaled a massive fire ball that hurtled its way to Kamina.

"OH, YEAH! WELL SUCK ON THIS!" Kamina cried flashing through a set of seals.

"**Kaze no Yaiba!"** Kamina yelled as his murasame was engulfed in an invisible vortex.

Kamina rushed forward building a bit of momentum as he swung his sword against the raging ball of flame. His sword acted like a bat hitting a baseball, but the clash was at a stalemate. Kamina knew he couldn't hold the jutsu for long, he had to do something now or he would be extra crispy.

"**Futon: Renkudan!"** Kamina shouted as he began inhaling a massive amount of air. In on large burst all the air in Kamina's lungs forming into a large cone like, spiraling vortex.

The mass of air drilled against the giant ball of flame. In turn it served its purpose, as it not only sent the fire ball hurdling back at its caster but made it larger as the air fed the flame.

Genma dodged the fire ball and ducked for cover. Kamina grinned in victory, leaving his one blind spot open. Anko had silently began to rush Kamina from behind.

"**Sen'eijashu!"** Anko shouted as several snakes launched themselves from Anko's coat sleeve.

Kamina didn't have enough time to react as the snakes sank their fangs into his skin. He began to feel dizzy as ripped the snakes from his body making larger wounds in his arm and shoulder.

"You should concede, these snake's fangs are laced with a neural inhibiter, you will lose all control of your motor skills in about five minutes." Anko stated looking at Kamina.

"Just…Who…the…Hell…do…You THINK I AM!" Kamina said as he forced himself to his feet. "I'm Kamina will never yield I never give up and I never turn my back on my opponent!"

Kamina then formed a seal as he shouted **"Henge no Jutsu!"** as he took the form of Gurren. Anko flinched at Kamina's transformation, she had never witnessed anything that looked like this before.

"**Listen up this is my final assault if you want to beat me now you all better rush me at once, and you better have one hell of a fire technique or game over for you!"**

Kamina then began charging at Anko. Kamina then proceeded to jump over her on to a tree branch. He hurdled himself in the air waiting for his opponents to take his bait. Like a moth to the flame Hayate, Genma, and Anko formed a circle not even realizing it was a set up.

"**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!"** they yelled in unison as three large dragons made of flame struck Kamina while he was suspended in midair.

Kamina as Gurren was smiling like a madman as he began his freefall towards his opponents. **"MAN'S WRATH BLAZING CHARIOT KICK!"**

His attack didn't make direct contact, instead it created a flaming shockwave sending Anko, Genma, and Hayate flying. The shockwave had decimated most of the surrounding area. And due to the risk of fatalities the match had to end.

Hiruzen looked at Kamina with astonishment. Never in all his years had he seen anyone pull a stunt so stupid and come out of it with the results they wanted. This man was truly an combat prodigy.

"I declare the match over! Kamina Uzumaki is the victor congratulations!" Hiruzen said with a smile.

Kamina had reverted back to normal with a large smile on his face. "I Kamina! Am a man of indomitable spirit, I would rather die than give up, but I also wouldn't risk the lives of the innocent!" Kamina said as his vision fell faint.

Hiruzen looked over to Anko, Genma and Hayate. They were fine other than a few bruises and a few miner burns. Though Anko was the only one conscious at the moment. Hiruzen let out a small chuckle before he turned back to Kamina. Kamina had collapsed and didn't look conscious. Anko proceeded to Kamina's side.

"Anko is he going to be ok?" The concerned elderly Kage asked.

"Maybe, the venom's effects only last an hour, but I think he's dead." Anko replied as she continuously poked Kamina with a stick.

A small bead of sweat appeared behind Hiruzen's head. He could tell that it was just going to be one of those days.

End

**Thanks for reading. And I apologize for not updating fo so long. My computer crashed and I still need to get it fixed.**

**I'm working on To Be an Arrancar. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter done soon. **

**Oh And MECHA GREED your wish has a high posiblity. There will be a bit od a harm.**

**Thanks again Read and Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Just who the hell do you think you are, conspiring!**

**Ok it was apparent I forgot to translate the jutsu I will correct that mistake in this chapter.**

**And to rectify (hehehehehehe rectum) I am taking on a new persona for Sasuke. I can't reenact his personality very well due to the fact I'm not that mentally unstable. But given the facts I will make Sasuke less of an ass.**

**Oh and don't flame me if I bring Itachi Uchiha back into the picture.**

**And Andy Guy I can't have you talking to me through reviews its bad for my image. Please contact me when you read this. Also you need to get more into anime if you don't know about Gurren lagan.**

**Also I just found out about Juubi. You may use your imagination about what is going to happen.**

**Please review I want to know all your opinions. In addition, please check out my newest fic as well, **_**My heart of the keyblade**_**.**

Starts Now!

Naruto's first day back at the academy was pretty uneventful, other than him causing some one to faint. He had no idea how tomorrow was going to turn out. He was hoping that something amazing would make the day a lot more interesting.

But Naruto did feel happy about one event upon leaving the academy. His rival or unofficial brothers as Naruto had thought of it; Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder causing him to turn around to see Sasuke.

"Naruto, for what its worth I'm glad your back dobe." Sasuke said loud enough for only Naruto to hear.

"Good to be back, now don't be going soft on me now I need a good scrap now and then and you're the best candidate teme!" Naruto replied.

"Wouldn't have it any other way!" Sasuke said before he separated paths.

Naruto just simply walked home, or in his case booked like hell. He draped his jacket over a chair in his makeshift living room. Although he had been at the academy all day he was by no means done training.

Naruto had to constantly perform control exercise in order to hone his chakra control. Lets face it his chakra control sucked and he knew it. Not much he could do but train hard and hope for the best.

Spiral power could be substituted in the place of chakra but it had a tendency to make certain techniques evolve into completely new ones, or blow up in your face at ten times the force o the actual technique. Not to be saying that it wasn't a bad idea but a use with caution.

One of Naruto's many teachers once told him that in order to refine your chakra control the hardest path is the one you star with first. Naruto was a bit bad with placing names with faces, but he almost never forgot a face. Not to mention this particular man was a masochist with a bit of a sadistic training method.

Naruto was holding himself up upon a large sharp steel pike that anyone would have been hurt just trying to touch. He had incased the tip of his index figure with chakra in order maintain his position. Because of certain factors like fatigue or moving off balance by even the slightest could send him downwards to a horrible demise.

The flow of chakra must be constant at all times and in order to stay in the peculiar position required complete focus considering the slightest distraction could cause is chakra flow to diminish. And if he did make a mistake he had a fraction of a second to increase his chakra flow to his finger to stabiles him once more.

Unfortunately his sado-masochistic sensei said was true. The fact that he was able to focus all his energy at a single point of his body, and to be able to maintain it for an extended period of time. Was something outstanding for someone his age.

Naruto hovered there for what seemed like hours. Truth be told it had only been thirty minutes. His arm was beginning to get tired, and the sweat from his propelled lower body streaming into his eyes wasn't helping.

His chakra was running low as well. He could feel his muscles ripping in his left arm. Naruto was right handed and to equal out the strength in both arms, he used his left for this task. His spiral energy would repair the damage, but it had always left him to feel weak afterwards.

It was then that Kamina had dropped in through the ceiling entrance alarming Naruto. Naruto immediately sent as much chakra as he could through the tip of his finger. With a quick flex from his left arm he forced himself upwards landing safely on the ground a few feet away from the steel pike.

"Jeez Naruto, you don't need to get all jumpy every time I drop in!" Kamina stated with his over enthusiastic attitude.

"DAMN IT KAMINA! I could have seriously hurt myself a moment ago so the pun is unappreciated."

"Come on I just got home, and besides at least it would be better than being paralyzed!" Kamina replied as partially head butted Naruto.

"So everything went well I suppose?" Naruto asked curiously.

"You better believe it; those bastards didn't even realize what hit them after I won." Kamina said overconfidently.

"I don't think you need to gloat about it bro."

"…"

Kamina deadpanned at Naruto's comment. It wasn't that Naruto was right, it was the fact that gloating always ended in pain. At least in Kamina's case that was. What Kamina lacked in brains he made up for it with skill.

"So, what rank did old man Hokage assign you anyway?" Naruto asked curiously once again.

"Tokubetsu Jonin, and on top of that I start teaching alongside your teacher at the academy tomorrow, and you have to meet the Hokage at noon tomorrow!"

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed.

Kamina wanting to tease his surrogate brother a little more acted like he was surprised. He then began cleaning his left ear pretending that Naruto's scream actually hurt.

"Ya got to warn a guy before you blow out their ear drum."

"Yeah, whatever bro just don't do anything crazy!" Naruto knowing Kamina always gets carried away when he has fun.

"So what did the old man have you do for you to make Jonin?" Naruto asked thinking he may regret asking.

"I had to take on a team that gramps put together, I can't remember their name but there were two guys and a woman." Kamina replied.

"Do you think any of them would want to join Team Dia-Gurren?"

Kamina thought about it for a moment, his facial expressions grew dark. His body language suggested a painful memory had surfaced. Naruto now felt guilty about asking. He never intended to hurt him. And if that was indeed the case Naruto would take the blame himself.

"Yeah there is one, the woman." Kamina's voice seemed to struggle with the words. "She was full of energy and made me look like a fool; she reminded me a lot of Yoko."

That last statement alone hit Naruto right in the heart. Kamina had been in love with her, but he never got to actually tell her. Love was a tough subject for Naruto, he was still a kid, but he was showing very little of the emotion in his short life.

"Sorry bro I shouldn't of asked." Naruto said looking at his feet.

Kamina rose from the position he had taken against the wall and walked over to Naruto. He then patted Naruto's shoulder showing a large grin. The light glinted off his glasses hiding his eyes. Kamina was on the verge of crying, but he wasn't going to trouble Naruto with his problems.

"Don't worry about it buddy, I'll be fine just fine." Kamina lied.

Anko felt a tear trace down her cheek. She had wanted to learn more about this mysterious Kamina Uzumaki. Now she regretted ever following him home. She knew more than anyone how the heart never heals. All she could do is hang there in her sorrow-filled stupor.

"All right, lets get some food in us then it's off to bed we have a big day tomorrow!" Kamina boasted.

"Alright I'll go cook, but don't complain about the taste got it bro!" Naruto replied walking out of the room.

"Ok, you can come out now!" Kamina blurted out.

Anko dropped from the ceiling and landed in front of Kamina. She was thoroughly surprised that he knew she was there. She didn't know whither or not he had known she was there the whole time or not.

"So how long di…?"

"The moment you started following me!" He replied.

"Why not say something about it sooner?" Anko asked.

"Naruto is my brother and I wanted to discern whither you were a threat or not." Kamina stated as he gave her a cold stair that made her flinch. His eyes were so malicious and burning with resolve.

"Hey I would never hurt him; I was on the original Anbu squad assigned to guard him!" Anko retorted almost offended by the comment.

Kamina's stair lightened after her reply as if almost satisfied by her comment. He still couldn't tell weather he could trust her or not. He then decided to test her as well as get some long awaited answers.

"Yeah, great job you did back then you guys didn't ever show up when he needed it the most!" Kamina prodded making Anko's eyes darken.

"I'm sorry, it's complicated."

"I'm listening!" Kamina replied smirking a bit.

"The civilian council along with a few of the shinobi council members voted that action to help Naruto Uzumaki were to be delayed ten minutes before we could take action." She said as another small tear traced down her face.

Kamina now felt a bit bad for her now. But now he had some insight on the people he would get back at. They would pay. Oh yeas, they would pay dearly for fucking with Naruto.

"Thank you for protecting my bro in the past, and as a token of my gratitude I'll let you in on a little information!" Kamina said catching her attention. "But you are never to repeat this, I trust you, but you may not trust me anymore!"

"Please there isn't anything that you could possibly know that could shock me." Anko boasted, not wanting Kamina to think she was soft.

"Really? Not even if the so called calamity that hit this village ten years ago was standing in front of you?" Kamina asked receiving a bewildered/skeptical look from Anko.

"So your saying you're the _Kyuubi no Youko_, that's rich I believe that along with flying boars and the tooth fairy!" She replied holding her ribcage from laughter.

"Yeah, you think its funny now, but the funny part is I didn't cause an attack!" Kamina said as serious as he could. Anko looked over to him with a doubtful expression on her face.

"Your fucking serious ain't you?" Anko asked.

"Of course, just who the hell do you think I am, not a monster that's for sure. More like a victim of ironic circumstances!" Kamina stated as he began his story.

Anko was not sure how to take the idea of giant machines that could be operated by a person. In addition, stranger yet taking the appearance of a giant face was completely nuts. If not for earlier today, she would have sent this man to Inoichi Yamanaka for a psyche evaluation. Not to mention he was already nuts.

But then again Anko did like a man who was a bit on the wild side. Then again, that is how she liked her women as well. Anko had reputation almost as bad as Naruto's in equality. Her sensei was a truly evil man who turned traitor against the village for a goal that was impossible to achieve.

"So this is what you mean by a victim, then we are basically total dumb asses then!" Anko said as she began to chuckle at the whole situation.

"Lady you have no idea!"

"Well its getting late, I have an early morning at the interrogation department so I best get home." Anko stated as she began to walk away.

"I understand, but I would like to see you again…Anko." Kamina said putting his hand out to meet hers.

"Likewise, who know maybe you're the best thing to happen to this village in a long time!" She said shaking his hand.

Naruto had secretly been eavesdropping on Kamina and they are odd guest. It did irritate Naruto a bit that she had came in uninvited. That was beside the point; she was one of the few people he owed his life to. He had even strived to buy her gifts, in which he would address _'To Miss. Viper' _and by morning, they would be gone.

Naruto let the whole thing slide; Kamina knew what h was doing. He just wanted to finish cooking they are meal and get some rest. The next morning was rather calm until he got to the academy courtyard. Hinata, who he had just been reacquainted with, was being surrounded by three menacing looking boys about a year older than she was. His instincts told him to rush to her aid, but he was too slow as Sasuke delivered a kick to the kid in the center's back. The child was sent face first to the ground.

The two children in-between tried to retaliate but was too slow to avoid the sharp elbows Sasuke delivered to their stomachs. The wind had been knocked out of the kids, as the fell to they are knees gasping for air.

"Are you alright Hinata?" Sasuke asked frantically.

"Yes, thank you Sasuke-onii-san." She said as sweetly as she could.

"No problem, as long as your ok I'm happy." He said before walking away.

He saw Naruto and began to make his way over to him. To say that Naruto was impressed would have been an understatement. He had never pegged Sasuke as the chivalrous type of person. Yet he had gone out of his way to protect Hinata.

"Hey dobe, you're here a bit early this morning." Sasuke stated with a small smirk.

"The same could be said for you, by the way got to hand it to you teme I never would have thought you'd go out of your way to protect a girl." Naruto taunted.

"Hinata is like a younger sister to me, and she thinks of me as an older brother, but those stupid fan girls don't like that fact!" Naruto instantly understood. Who knew Sasuke could be so noble.

"I respect that more than you know so I'll let you in on a little information, your going to want to sit in the very back of the classroom towards the edge of the room today."

"Why is that dobe your not going to do something stupid are you?"

"Me? Hell no, it my brother he is now going to be our assistant instructor starting today, and he always makes a flashy entrance!" Naruto said shivering.

The way Naruto shivered told Sasuke that he was not kidding. They quickly made they are way to the academy doors. Naruto soon saw Sasuke had taken his advice about sitting in the back. He had promptly taken the seat next to Hinata, so in turn Naruto took the chair next to Sasuke.

"Good morning Hinata!" Naruto greeted her.

"Go….good…mor…morning nar…Naruto-kun." She stuttered out.

It was not too much longer that a crowd of girls swarmed into the classroom. Screams of "Sasuke" could be heard from the prepubescent horde. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was shivering like a cat hovering over a tub of water. Naruto could see that Sasuke was uncomfortable, and he did not exactly like the swarm surrounding them.

"Naruto you dumbass get out of that seat only one of us get to sit next to Sasuke!" Ino Yamanaka stated.

"Look at the blond looser, he thinks he's cool in that outfit of his!" Naruto adjusted his glasses at the comment from a no name girl.

"Look, the Hyuga whore is sitting next to Sasuke!" Naruto instantly began to get angry.

"I thought we told you to stay away from Sasuke you dumb bitch!" Another girl stated as she pulled her arm back curling her hand in to a fist.

Naruto saw the girl's body language and it screamed that she was going to hit Hinata. Before the girl could even force her strike forward, something flew past her face almost grazing it as it passed. The girl looked mortified as to what just happened as she turned to the wall beside her. There imbedded into the wall was a kunai-sized drill, but the fact it was a drill did not even cross the crowd's mind.

The group turned to see Naruto's hand frozen in throwing position. Naruto did not like the dishonorable assault that threatened Hinata and he was not going to let it happen while he was there. Now hateful eyes that promised a horrible demise stared at him. He could not help but smile grimly at the glares.

"Naruto! How dare you!" A random girl shouted.

"No, that's my line!" Naruto said with venom in his voice. "You can call me names, make me feel like dirt, and even slander my very name, but when you try to hurt someone who doesn't deserve it pisses me off!"

"Yeah right Naruto, like anyone here would be scared of you, I do agree though that she shouldn't have tried to hit Hinata." Stated Kiba Inuzuka two rows down.

"Thank you Kiba, but I don't know whats worse being the dead last or a fan girl who doesn't take their training seriously." Naruto taunted. "As far as I'm concerned I'm on a higher food chain than you girls, and I have only been back home for a few days you have no idea what I'm capable of!"

"Damn you Naruto!" Shouted Sakura Haruno as she through a punch at Naruto.

Naruto caught said punch; his arm was fully extended as he caught. Several disgusting pops and snaps could be heard as the blow made contact. Naruto's face conveyed severe pain, but not five seconds later, he smiled like a serial killer at a candy. It would be an understatement to say that Naruto had become a bit of a masochist during his time away from the village.

"Wow, that was some punch Sakura!" Naruto said as his entire arm went limp. "You broke my Radius, dislocated my Humorous, and shattered my clavicle!"

Sakura now looked extremely sorry about trying to hit Naruto. She only meant to knock some sense about watching what he said. However, she had felt his arm pop, and snap, it even moved back to an odd position.

"Stop exaggerating Naruto, she didn't really do all that, and stop trying to act smart it makes you look like an idiot!" Ino said making a fist at him.

"He isn't exaggerating Ino, I felt his arm break!" Stated the bubblegum haired preteen. "I'm sorry Naruto I'll go get the nurse!" She finished.

"No problem, oh and don't go get the nurse this is nothing, if you had severed my arm that would have been a problem!" Naruto said slinging his arm with his coat. "It'll be good as new in an hour, my Kekkei Genkai makes me a fast healer among other things, I'm just glad you apologized, no body ever apologizes when they hit me!"

Naruto said making her feel even worse. It made her think, how often he must have been hurt for someone to be that used to it. She walked away and sat in a random chair with a sad look on her face.

"The looser is just faking, make him move already!" A random girl shouted.

"Ok this is annoying me, Sasuke, Hinata please lift your feet off the ground!" Naruto stated as he made a left-handed hand sign.

Hinata and Sasuke did not waste time disobeying the request. Besides, if it got rid of the fan girls Sasuke would listen to anyone. Hinata was just worried about Naruto period, but he had asked her to do something and she was not about to disobey his request.

"**Ninpo: Denko Jonetsu Kogeki Suru!"** Naruto said as he slammed his foot to the ground.

The crowd of girls seemed to either release a moan of pleasure the fall to their knees or faint. Naruto started laughing, followed by Kiba and surprisingly Sasuke. Naruto had done the seemingly impossible and got the love-crazed girls to shut up. Hinata was at Naruto's side not even a few second later.

"What did you do just now?" Sasuke asked amazed.

"I sent a small surge of electricity through the ground that makes the pleasure sensory in their brains go nuts." Naruto

"Are you sure your okay Naruto-kun?" The poor girls asked worryingly.

"I'm fine, but now that they're taken care of can you help me straighten my arm, it really hurts?" Naruto asked her.

Hinata felt her heart sore when she heard Naruto ask her for help. After getting Naruto's arm out of his coat, Hinata noticed the tattoos on Naruto's shoulders. However, what really got her attention was the metal hole that was protruding from Naruto's chest. It was visible now sense Naruto had removed his coat minus the large area that was missing around the shirt itself.

"So Naruto, whats this Kekkei Genkai of yours?" Sasuke asked not noticing Hinata's worried stare.

"Can't tell you much right now but I can give you a bit of a demonstration." Naruto said as he began to remove his necklace.

"Naruto-kun why is there a piece of metal in your chest? Are you hurt?" Hinata asked franticly.

"No, but your about to find out why its there." Naruto said as he placed his core drill in said metal socket. "Okay and here comes the fun parrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt!" Naruto stuttered out as he turned the drill.

His arm released an almost unnoticeable green glow. It lasted for several seconds before it faded, and Naruto moved his right arm. Several shocked expressions were made from Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, and a lazy glance from Shikamaru. After several test punches, he finally calmed down. Not even two seconds later Iruka Umino walked through the classroom door.

Sasuke was not done asking questions yet, but class was starting so they could wait until later. Iruka took one look at Naruto and was instantly stunned. The boy had an exhalent muscle tone for someone his age. However, the tattoos were an enigma, sure Naruto was always a strange kid but this too the cake. The tattoos were jut so far fetched; he could only imagine how Naruto came up with them.

"Ok class today we have a new instructor joining us so please show him the utmost respect." Iruka stated.

"Yes Sensei!" coursed through out the room.

Several moments passed and no one entered the room. They were starting to wonder when this new teacher would get here. That was until a large bang, along with a stream of flame stretched across the classroom. However, ironically it never reached the back of the room.

"Alright let's get this party started!" The man yelled. "Alright my name is Kamina Uzumaki doesn't forget it, I am your new assistant teacher now so get used to it."

"Thank you for the. Interesting entrance Kamina-san!" Iruka said showing he was a bit burnt. "Today Kamina-san will be teaching the class for you to get used to his teaching methods!"

"Dude stop being so formal when you say my name, I hate formalities!" Kamina said frowning. "Ok everyone to the courtyard, I will be teaching you outside today!"

Sasuke was now glad he had taken Naruto's advice about sitting in the back of the room. Several students had either singed hair or a small burn from the entrance of their new sensei. Nevertheless, Naruto's so-called brother also intrigued him; he was a definitely different for an adult that was for sure.

The class met Kamina out in the academy training ground. Kamina had made them huddle in close for some reason, but it was a good change for teaching them. Kamina had a wicked grin on his face as he stared at the preteens.

"Ok, listen and listen well, if you want to be a shinobi you must be serious to the call. And forget all your little fairytales, out there its kill or be killed I don't want to see any of you here die!" Stated Kamina looking at the bored looks on the students faces.

Naruto stood next to a blushing Hinata, and Sasuke who the fan girls were reluctant to follow as he was next to Naruto. Sasuke was glad to finally have that annoyance off his back for once. Naruto was puzzled by what could have Hinata blushing like she was now. They had only been passing thoughts.

"In the real world a ninja must always be on guard, guess what you all fail!" Kamina said as he transformed in a poof of smoke into a scale plastic model of a cow.

"SHIT! SASUKE, HINATA RUN!" Naruto began to hightail it in the opposite direction of the cow followed by Sasuke and Hinata. "SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Naruto chanted as he took cover behind some trees.

Sasuke and Hinata were completely confused on what was going on, until the so-called plastic cow blew up. The explosion was not a typical one; it was more like a mass pressure of air. It was like taking a glass bottle full of air and forcing it down in a body of water. Eventually that bottle would shatter releasing the air. This knocked all the students who stayed in close proximity of the suicidal plastic bovine on their asses.

"DAMN IT BRO! I TOLD YOU THAT'S PRANK MATERIAL ONLY!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey, in my defense it was a good lesson for those who stayed close to it!" Kamina replied stepping out of the tree line along the academy's training ground. "You need to lighten up dear brother!" Kamina stated as the class looked at him in shock.

"Yeah, but this is going to cause problems for me now!" Naruto whispered to himself.

Naruto, Sasuke, and a completely confused Hinata rejoined the class. The look he was getting from the others was just plain scary. They looked like they wanted blood after his brother's stunt. Moreover, when they wanted blood, well he usually became a punching bag.

"Alright, I know you probably didn't like my stunt, but in the shinobi world you must expect the unexpected!" Kamina shouted as loudly as he could. "So today we will work on your skills in a squad battle scenario, you have now till after lunch to form a three man team, so that gives you three hours, use your time wisely!"

Kamina proofed away leaving Naruto in very hot water. Naruto began to back away nervously as the rest of the students, minus a cretin select few turned there attention to him. The fire in they are eyes was evident as he looked at them. So as quickly, as his legs would carry him he turned and ran in the opposite direction.

Sure, he could have awaited the wrath his brother had placed upon his head. Nevertheless, he thought it better to not have his face rearranged. Being chased by the angry students, he made it to the end of the academy training ground. In addition, to both amazement and glory that was chakra, he ran straight up the closest tree. He did not bother to climb the thing he just ran up it as if it was a part of the ground.

This caught the attention of a cretin bubble pink haired maiden. She looked at Naruto, who in turn just pulled off something completely impossible. She pushed the feelings aside after she saw Naruto slip away undetected by the other students. She found him near the benches in front of the academy. She was still down about what her action's had caused earlier. Now was the best opportunity to apologize to the sun kissed blond sincerely.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned to see Sakura Haruno the smartest student in the entire class. "I'm really sorry about earlier; can you ever forgive me for lashing out like that?" She said taking a seat next to him.

"Don't worry about it I forgive you, I break my arms all the time training!" Naruto said getting a shocked look from the naïve girl. "My body can heal at an alarming rate as long as I have chakra so don't worry about my health." He lied.

"What you did earlier, you used chakra to climb that tree didn't you?"

"Oh, you noticed that huh?"

"Yeah, it was really amazing!" Sakura said being as sincere as possible.

"Thanks, but I want to know something why is Sasuke more worth your attention than your own personal training?" And that was the hook sinker.

She never bothered to think about it before. Sasuke had been the object of her affection and her training was suffering from her lack of interest. And the fact that Naruto was not badgering her for a date was nice as well. She believed that this would be a nice pleasant conversation.

"Your right, I do pay more attention to him than my own training, but I also want to have him return my feelings." She said looking at her feet.

"I get what you want, but Sasuke isn't the kid of guy that's into the whole affections thing." Naruto said making her head drop even further. "But in my brother's words, action speak louder than words so if you want to turn his head focus on your training and get stronger."

Sakura looked at the sun kissed blond with awe. His advice had merit to it, Sasuke never showed any interest to any of the displays of affection from his admirers. She had done everything in her power to get her young crush's attention, and nothing had worked. The fact Naruto was being nice to her while she had been nothing but rotten to him was astounding. She wondered why he was not hounding everyone for attention; in truth, she rather missed his constant antics.

But she took a good look at him, the very first since she had seen him yesterday. For an eleven year old boy he had a certain domineer about his that surpassed his age. His black latex shirt hugged his muscles fashionably. His cheeks had lost most of its baby fat and gave him a more masculine look to his face. His eyes that looked like pools of water in the past sparkled with life experience that only seasoned shinobi possessed. The tattoos on his shoulders looked good on hi as well, it seemed to fit right with his personality for some odd reason. And his whisker birthmarks seemed almost unnoticeable.

"Hey Naruto are you and Sasuke friends by any chance?" Sakura asked.

"Not exactly." Naruto replied. "We have a bit of a bond though, we aren't really friends yet but I bet we could be, if you get serious about your training I'll put in a good word in for you to him."

"You would really do that?"

"Of course I would, you're strong and you don't even realize it if you worked hard you could be a great kunoichi!" Naruto said with pride.

Sakura beamed at his compliment. She had never gotten that type of positive reinforcement before. And if Naruto believed that, she could be strong than why not give it a try. However, the only problem she had was she did not know where to begin.

"Naruto, this is kind of embarrassing to ask but can you help me with my training?" she asked nervously.

"Sure as long as you don't tell your mom, she has had it out for my head since we were younger. I'll help direct your training starting tomorrow if that's fine with you!" he replies scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you Naruto!" she said before running back to the training grounds.

Naruto was somewhat surprised that she had come to him for forgiveness. He was not used to the gesture of kindness. But he always liked how it felt as he stood up and walked back to the academy.

"Hey dobe, those techniques you used earlier I want you to teach them to me!" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why should I teme?" Naruto asked.

"I need to get stronger so that I can fulfill my ambitions and restore my clan to its former glory." Sasuke said looking to his right with an anguished expression on his face.

"I know what happened a few weeks after I left teme, believe me when I say revenge isn't the answer you want." Naruto said closing his eyes. "If its power you want forget it, power is nothing, it will destroy you, but if its strength you want we'll talk."

"But it's all I have, it's the only thing that's kept me driving forward all this time, what would you know!" Sasuke replied irritably.

"Pain, sorrow, fear, repeating to yourself I'm going to be killed or I'm going to die now!" Naruto started. "I know better than you think what was going through your mind, and what happened that night wasn't what you think Sasuke!"

Sasuke was now pissed at the blonds choice of words. How would he know what happened that night, wait that was it, how did he know what happened the full details were never released to the public other than a massacre. But Naruto apparently knew more than he was letting on about.

"Tell me dobe, what really happened if you know so much?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"I'll do better, you come with me in during lunch and you'll find out discreetly for yourself." Naruto said getting Sasuke's curiosity stirring.

"Alright dobe what do I have to do?" Sasuke asked in defeat.

"Simple when lunch starts I want you to disguise yourself as this!" Naruto said pulling out his core drill.

"That's all?" Sasuke asked.

"More or less, but you could do me a favor."

"Depends on what I would have to do?" Sasuke smirked.

"Try to give Sakura a bit more attention, she really admires you and it wouldn't make you look gay all the time." Naruto said making Sasuke deadpan.

'_Great people think I'm gay!'_ Sasuke thought to himself in a moping slump. But he got a great idea to help Hinata out as well.

"It's a deal as long as you do the same for Hinata, she has confidence issues that I've tried to help her solve maybe you could help her where I couldn't." Sasuke turning hid gaze in the direction of the academy.

"Sure I'd love to help, but happened to her?" Naruto asked.

"Her father has become more violent towards her lately; he constantly belittles her and even strikes her if she gets a single stance wrong." Sasuke stated anger seething through his teeth. "He treats Hinata's younger sister like a prodigy, and constantly calls her a failure, I want to help her but I don't know what to do."

"You may not but I know just what to do!" Naruto stated calmly.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and was a bit surprised. His face remained calm staring a crossed the courtyard at Hinata, who was playing with Kiba Inuzuka's dog Akamaru. Sasuke could see that Naruto's hands were trembling; he was clenching his hands so tightly that he began to bleed. If Sasuke had told him of this a few years ago, Naruto would rush in blindly trying to get even with Hinata's father. But he remained calm, which was a big improvement for his sake.

"What did you have in mind?" Sasuke asked menacingly.

"I say we find out just how all seeing these Hyuga's are minus Hinata of course." Naruto said making Sasuke for the first time laugh.

"I think this will be fun for once dobe, maybe we can even get Kiba in on his one." Sasuke replied with an actual smile on his face.

Time passed of from mindless banter until the lunch bell rang alarming the students. Naruto nodded to Sasuke and in a poof of smoke Sasuke took the appearance of Naruto's core drill. Naruto secured it around his neck and began to make his way to the academy doors. Not more than a few seconds after an Anbu arrived to escort Naruto, and not too long after that, he found himself at the Hokage tower. Naruto was guided to the council room, where every leader of Konoha's most prestige's clans and Sakura's mother were present.

"Greeting Naruto Uzumaki, we hear you have a most interesting ability that would aid our village." Stated a man with bandages covering most his body.

"Yes Naruto we would like to know more about your abilities?" Asked a man that looked a lot like his classmate Choji.

"Why bother, this pathetic excuse of a child couldn't possible aid us in any way!" Stated a civilian council member.

The man's comment was answered by a wave of killing intent flying from the shinobi portion of the council. Hiruzen emitting the better half of it, the rest could not be pinpointed at least by Naruto.

"Whether I do or don't have a unique ability isn't something you can judge, I am Naruto Uzumaki just who the hell do you think I am!" Naruto shouted irritably.

"My cheeky aren't we, I like the kid already!" Said a gruff man who resembles Shikamaru the only difference were the scares on his face.

"Yes I have an ability I can pass to my children, but the rest are unique to me!" Naruto stated. "I'll tell you that I can pass the power of evolution or spiral power to my children that's it."

"How dare you little brat, you must show respect to this council!" shouted a no name civilian.

"Respect is earned and not given, but I got business of my own I'd like to discuss." Naruto stated.

"Alright Naruto, but you must humor us after we listen to you!" Stated Hiruzen catching Naruto in a catch twenty-two.

"I am interested in what he wants as well." Said a man that Naruto immediately pegged as a Hyuga.

"I wish for the immediate pardon of it of Itachi Uchiha!"

"Under what grounds, he massacred his entire family!" Yelled another no name civilian.

"Naruto, I know your heart is in the right place, but he is a fugitive." Hiruzen stated.

"Oh so your unaware that there was a cover-up over the ordered assignation of all Uchiha shinobi?" Naruto asked.

The room grew silent and Hiruzen was now more than ever cursing his old age. He had suspected as such but Itachi did not just kill the shinobi portion of the clan but the entire clan itself. Sasuke was outraged by this as well, but to hear that there was a cover up he decided to play further along with the story.

"I knew not of this Naruto, where did you acquire this information?" Hiruzen asked.

"From the big bad weasel himself, he was ordered to kill the Uchiha shinobi to prevent a coupe."

"And prey tell what did he do?" Asked the bandaged covered man.

"He couldn't do it, so he asked his best friend who had taken cover as Shisui Uchiha to take over the job!" Naruto said gaining gasps and obscene insults.

"I say the brat is lying, there is no one strong enough to kill an entire clan in a single night!" Shouted a civilian. "This proves that he can not be trusted and should be executed!" the man was cut off by a punch to the face by a pink haired female.

"Naruto my name is Kagura Haruno; I would like you to tell us who were involved in this cover up!" Naruto was surprised that Sakura's mother was being so formal with him.

"Sure, but you aren't going to believe me when I tell you who committed the crime!" Naruto said calmly.

"We will get to that later please continue Naruto!" Stated the elderly Kage who now had a massive headache.

"I know they're name, but not they're faces if I remember correctly it was a woman named Koharu and two men by the names of Danzo and Homura." Eyes quickly obverted to three elderly council members.

Hiruzen felt betrayed as Homura and Koharu had been his teammates in the past. He remained loyal to them even though they had apparently had not. Such treason among the village council was unspeakable, and to cover up such an act. Well let's just say they were lucky that the order was disobeyed.

"Naruto, please tell us who was the man who Itachi confined in?" Hiruzen had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"A man named Madara Uchiha!" Naruto said making every one even the three-suspected elders freeze in their tracks.

"Naruto, did Itachi know any of this?" Hiruzen asked square off.

"No, he found out later that night after he witnessed his parents murdered that Madara had spilled the beans, Itachi has been searching for him ever since."

Naruto had uncovered a conspiracy within the council along with giving Itachi a solid alibi. Hiruzen could not see why not pardon Itachi, and it explain why Sasuke was spared from a horrendous fate. Itachi saved his brothers life and focused Sasuke's rage towards him, it was an ingenious plan.

"Judging from what you have told us Naruto, I would say Itachi is innocent of all crimes against him!" Hiruzen stated. "After our colleges have a little conversation with Ibiki I'll see about getting his pardon passed with the daimyo!"

"Ok, but I don't thing it be appropriate for me to finish on my personal abilities today, can we residual?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but I'd like to see you in my office now!" Hiruzen stated. "This meeting is adjourned for now!"

Ends here!

**Ok next chapter starts from Sasuke's point of view. Yeah! Not really. But I do think the prank I have planed for the Hyuga's will be epic! **

**Hinata we're coming to rescue you! Oh and Gurren-Lagann's first ever appearance! I Swear on the all mighty Taco!**

"**Ninpo: Denko Jonetsu Kogeki Suru!" ****Lightning Passion Attack!"**

"**Mikazuki no Mai****!" Dance of the Crescent Moon!**

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"**** Fire Release: Great Fireball!**

"**Kaze no Yaiba!"**** Blade of Wind!"**

"**Futon: Renkudan!"**** Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet!**

"**Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!"**** Fire Release: Dragon Fire!**

"**Sen'eijashu!" ****Hidden Shadow Snake Hand!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: I Said Take your Hands Off Her!**

**So I gave Naruto both a rash Kamina ego while giving his a Simon state of mind. They're both badass if you asked me, but Hinata seeing Sasuke as a brother figure that will be explained in this chapter as well. **

**Oh sure it isn't natural neither is my state of mind while writing. But Hinata is going to see Kiba in the same way. And the fact that I hadn't updated in a while is evident too. Sorry running a social life collage and writing a book is hard as it stands, but I digress. Well got to get this chapter started so I can piss you off with wealthy wastes of human space.**

**Sorry for taking so long to update though. My computer crashed need to get it fixed so I am using my living room computer, which is not mine.**

**Check out my other stories as well.**

Starts Now!

He almost could not believe his ears, and it all made sense to him. Itachi was just as hurt with his parent's death as he was, but he believed that is was his fault as well. Sasuke now knew why Itachi said he had killed everyone, to ensure Sasuke would end his life. But Sasuke was still confused, why would Itachi try and place all the blame on himself? Sasuke just didn't understand.

Naruto was rushed into Hiruzen's office immediately. Danzo, Homura, and Koharu were rushed to the interrogation department almost immediately making Hiruzen's job more chaotic then ever. But he did have to give Naruto credit, he had single handedly proved a man innocent by shedding light on a cover up on an illegal order place by two of. He now wondered more than ever if Naruto had planed this all out, or did he just rush into everything blindly while gaining the exact results he wanted. Kamina was actually great roll model for the boy than he had first anticipated.

"Ok Sasuke, you may come out now!" Hiruzen said making Naruto deadpan.

"Damn old man, you're always too perceptive!" Naruto said as Sasuke poofed into existence in front of Naruto.

"Naruto, did my brother really do everything you said he did?" Sasuke asked with a sadden expression on his face.

"Dude! You have no idea, when your name was brought up in a conversation he would always boast about how proud of you he was, and on top of that he was always saying he hoped to die by your hands." Naruto said patting Sasuke on the shoulder.

"I'm sure Itachi loved you very much Sasuke, Danzo had enlisted your brother in Root at a very young age!" Hiruzen stated making the boy feel a bit better about himself. "After our investigation is over I'm sure you'll be able to here it from him yourself!"

Hiruzen saw the boy's eyes light up instantly after hearing those words. The boy had visible confused about the whole ordeal, and hearing more about his brother made his conception of the night was only making his head over compensate.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't think about it too much!" Naruto said making Sasuke look at him. "Besides, you have a soul sibling that should have your full attention now!"

'_Naruto you may be the crazies bastard I know and you always know just what to say to make people feel better!'_ Sasuke thought to himself. He turned his attention to the Hokage as if his resolve had been completely restored.

"Hokage-sama, can we discuss that section fourteen I gave to you a while back?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I believe I have found a loophole for our dear little Hinata!" Hiruzen said. "I have a seen first hand Hiashi's mistreatment of Hinata, and it says in Konoha's clan protection acts that a clan head as long as he is backed by two or more clans may remove an heir to a clan under pretences of abuse or other extreme circumstances!"

Naruto turned to Sasuke and smiled like a fox. Sasuke was ecstatic as well, he could finally help the one person that had shown him kindness instead of pity. And Naruto had already stated he would help in any way he could, what could go wrong now. The only problem now was Naruto wasn't part of a clan, so Kiba was his only back up. Kiba wasn't the brightest person in the world, and he didn't exactly know the meaning of the word tact.

"Hey old man, I through this together last night, I believe it will be better than me explaining the extent of my abilities!" Naruto stated handing Hiruzen a brown formal looking scroll. "I knew that today may get a bit out of hand so I wrote everything down in there."

"Yes Naruto, I believe that was a very smart idea!" Hiruzen said looking over the information with extreme interest. "Naruto, all of this is amazing all of this is enough to fortify your Kekkei Genkai into the clan registry act!"

"Just who the hell do you think I am? I'm Naruto Uzumaki co-leader of Team Dai-Gurren baby!" Naruto said with pride pointing to the symbol on his coat.

"Naruto, there is one thing that concerns me, we can't name your clan based on your last name due to Kamina!" Hiruzen stated fearing more paperwork. "So we would need a clan name based on what your abilities can produce."

"Tengen Toppa it is!" Naruto said looking around the room. "Old man this paperwork is really stacking up, why not make a Kage Bunshin to help pick up the slack?" Naruto asked curiously.

It was to then that Hiruzen's face met the wood of his desk. He had tussled with paperwork for years now, he was even known for being a legend on the battlefield as 'The Professor'! But never in all his years had, he thought of using the Kage Bunshin technique as a shortcut for productivity. Time after time today Naruto had shook the very democracy of Konoha for the better, if he wasn't careful Naruto just make a better Kage than he was.

"Naruto my boy that's ingénues!" Hiruzen said giving Naruto a hug. "I'll be able to lighten my workload tenfold now, is there anyway that I can thank you for your wonderful idea?"

"How about a map of the Hyuga clan compound?" Naruto asked nonchalantly.

"Why would you need a ma…?" Hiruzen cut himself off before he could finite his sentence. "Naruto your not planning on doing anything crazy are you?"

"Depends on what your definition of crazy is." Naruto replied.

"Alright dobe I think he gets the picture!" Sasuke said with a small sigh.

"Naruto, I applaud your enthusiasm, but you must understand that there are just some things that require subtlety!"

"Yeah, yeah I get it and I don't care I'm still going to give the Hyuga's a wake up call that will give the entire village a good laugh for years to come!"

"I guess I can't stop you." Hiruzen said walking over to a small filing cabinet on the other side of the room. "But promise not to make a big scene, being Hokage is stressful enough."

"Well if I were to promise I'd be lying, but I will keep it subtle no explosives or laxatives!" Naruto said upon receiving a small scroll.

'_Why doesn't that make me feel better?'_ Hiruzen asked himself before looking at the mountain of papers upon his desk. _'Now my old foe you shall meet your maker!'_

Naruto and Sasuke quickly vacated the Hokage tower, Sasuke was still in a depressed slump. Naruto the feelings Sasuke must have been having were tough, but Naruto also knew the best thing for him right now was for Sasuke to sort it out himself. But Naruto also knew the best thing for depression was a big steaming bowl of Ramon. Sure it wasn't practical but it worked, and it always put you in a better mood afterwards.

"Hey Sasuke-teme I'll treat you to lunch since we missed out on it." Naruto said putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Fine dobe as long as you're paying." Sasuke replied with a small smirk on his face.

Naruto could only smile as Sasuke antics, but he was happy that Sasuke was taking everything so well. Naruto continued to walk towards the business district of Konoha, with Sasuke not too far behind him. It had been so long since he had a decent bowl of ramen, and Ichiraku's was the target destination. He had missed Teuchi and Ayame ferociously, they were like family to him and he was sure that they thought the same. Before to long; the two adolescent teens stood in front of the old ramen bar that seemed to blend in with the surrounding area.

"Hey old man, Ayame-nee-chan I'm back, so how about a couple bowls of your famous ramen for me and my friend here!" Naruto practically shouted.

Ayame a young brunet girl, who looked to be no older than nineteen years of age, looked over the counter to see what the commotion was about. The person she saw there made her heart skip a beat in her chest. It had been three years since she last saw the blond, and due to the overwhelming rumors of his death she truly believed the boy to be dead. She never hated Naruto for what he contained; in fact, she was his biggest supporter. She first got to see the boy when he was four years old when he wondered in begging for something to eat. And from then on she saw him almost everyday as he was Ichiraku's biggest customer. And she practically saw him as a little brother.

Teuchi was another of Naruto's supporters, though not as vocal as most others. He had a business to run and couldn't always try and help the child. Nevertheless, after he initially meet the boy he did what he could to help the boy, which turned Naruto into their biggest customer. He was truly a pure soul in need of help, and they would allow him to hide in the kitchen if he was being chased by a mob. But now that he knew the boy was alive after disappearing for so long lifted a weight off of his heavy heart.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Ayame screamed as she leaped over the counter rapping her arms around the young blond. "YOUR ALIVE, HE'S ALIVE!"

Naruto was being flailed back and fourth by the brunet ramen stand girl. Naruto cursed his luck as he was slowly crushed for the second time in less than a week. He wondered if all the people he considered friends would do this to him in the near future. Blushing slightly after brushing the thought out of his mind.

"Ayame-nee-chan choking not breathing!" Naruto said faking that he was being suffocated.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I thought you were really dead people have said so many things that it's hard to believe anything anymore." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You're forgiven, now how about some ramen here!" Naruto said as he thrust his arm into the air.

"Sure thing Naruto!" Teuchi said with a large smile on his face. "I'll tell you Naruto, my business has been very slow since you disappeared but it's good to have my number one customer back."

"So what would you two like to order?" Ayame said taking her position behind the counter.

"I'll take two miso and one barbeque pork!" Replied Naruto.

"I guess I'll take the spicy chicken if that is ok." Replied Sasuke.

"I'll have your orders ready in a few moments!" Ayame said happily walking back into the kitchen.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto who was rustling through his cloak. After a few moments he pulled the same scroll that the Hokage had given him. He then proceeded to spread it out over the counter to show the entire layout of the Hyuga manner. In Sasuke's opinion, the estate was huge, not as big as the Uchiha estate but just as big nonetheless. He looked to Naruto again who had taken up a thinking pose, never in a million years had he thought the dobe would actually thinking ahead of time.

"Ok Sasuke, this place from the layout looks would be heavily here and here!" Naruto said tracing the areas of the main household with his finger. "And as far as I can see there is probably no way in on the surface!"

Sasuke had to give it to Naruto he knew what he was talking about. It made him wonder just what the hell had he been doing while he was away. And how much stronger had Naruto gotten in his time away and how much more did have to measure up too. But he also reflected on the price he had to pay to obtain such power, Sasuke had was in the middle of a turning point before Naruto had opened his eyes. Thinking back the night of the Uchiha massacre he could have sworn he Itachi crying. He didn't know what to believe his brothers words or his body language.

Semantics or not he knew Hinata who had became like a flesh and blood sister to him and he wasn't about to allow Hiashi Hyuga to destroy the kind sweet person Hinata was. But there was one thing he hadn't thought of until this very moment. Where would she be staying, she couldn't stay with him because it was too easy of a target for assassination attempts. The only other option was for her to stay with Naruto, but he didn't know if he would approve of it or not.

"Alright dobe you got me how are we going to get in to the place then?" Sasuke asked waiting for his self proclaimed surrogate brother to shock him again.

"Well the Hyuga's have a three hundred and sixty degree span of vision so the best point of entry is right under their feet!" Naruto said gaining a smirk from Sasuke.

"I get it since they can see all around them why would they look down!" Sasuke replied.

"Bingo my semi-emo friend!" An angry growl was the blonds only reply.

Not a moment later Ayame reappeared with the boy's orders. The brunet was a very attractive young woman to begin with, truth be told she was only fifteen years old given her older looking appearance. She had many admirers, but she just hadn't found the right guy yet. She was wondering if her luck had finally ran out until Naruto showed up today. The trouble making blond had always made things change directions sometimes for the better she wondered if her luck would do the same.

"Alright boys here you go...Naruto your not up to something are you?" Asked the suspicious waitress.

"Nope, not me my hands are clean…why are you looking at me like that…it was the pink elephants idea I tell you I'm innocent!" Naruto replied frantically flailing around in his seat.

Ayame couldn't help but laugh._ 'He hasn't changed a bit!'_ she thought to herself.

"Ayame I need your help back here!" shouted the brunet's father.

She told the boys she would be back as she rushed to her father's aid. Sasuke saw this as his chance to bring up Hinata's living arrangements and he wasn't about to let this slip him bye. As he figured it was a way for Naruto and Hinata who could only benefit from it grow closer.

"So dobe, I want to ask you what should we do about Hinata's living arrangements, I mean we are bringing her with us right?"

"You know that's a good question, no offence you live alone and I've got my bro ...but your place would be too obvious for them should they come looking for her…so I guess she could live with me but I'll have to stop at a hardware store on the way home!" Naruto answer making the smirk on the brooding Uchiha to evolve into a grin.

"Alright so what the grand master plan tonight anyway?" Sasuke asked not knowing whether to expect the worst.

"I'll have the details set in stone by tonight, but first whats Hinata's favorite color?"

"Lavender I believe why?"

"Oh just wondering what color paint and bathroom tile to pick up!" Naruto replied.

This sent Sasuke's brain into orbit, just what the hell was this psychopathic blond buffoon going to do with that. It was Naruto so there was no more need to dwell upon that subject any longer as he turned his attention to his food. Taking a mouthful of the questionable noodle dish, he found the taste to be fantastic; he now understood why the dobe enjoyed ramen so much. Sasuke's eyes now lay upon the waitress who had just returned to the counter, he had not met her before but for the most part, she seemed nice enough.

"So I see you boys are enjoying your meal, so Naruto what happened to you three years ago?" Ayame asked with genuine concern.

Naruto's face darkened, he figured that he trusted Ayame, Teuchi, and Sasuke enough to tell them his tale minus a few details. Ayame was amazed to hear Naruto had a bloodline and was amazed at all the different places Naruto had traveled both her and Sasuke were a bit envious of him now. But all Naruto could do was grin innocently. Naruto and Sasuke soon finished their meals with Naruto graciously paying the tab left the stand in root for home.

"So is there anything I can do to help your master plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you could see if you can get anyone else we know in on the plan Kiba I believe would be of some help."

"I will see what I can do, but dobe I pray you know what you are doing!" Sasuke said as he parted paths with Naruto.

Naruto quickly made his way to the Forest of Death to make up plans for tonight. He arrived to find Kamina going through several bags of what looked to be cloths. This baffled Naruto, but at the same time he knew Kamina was always up to something so he let the thought slide. That was until he saw Kamina pull out a formal Kimono in his signature colors. And the Dai-Gurren insignia on the back was a dead give away.

"Hey bro what are you doing?" Asked Naruto.

"Oh, didn't hear you come in. I was invited to a formal dinner tonight by one of Konoha's most prestige's clans. Iruka helped me pick out a formal kimono. I just had them iron on the Dai-Gurren logo on the back it's totally awesome!" Kamina replied in his famous boisterous manner.

"Ok that's cool, what clan invited you?"

"The name slipped my mind but they had really white eyes, the one thing I didn't like was the stick stuck in the ass attitude they gave off though." Kamina finished as Naruto eyes widened.

"Bro you were invited to the Hyuga compound? WOW! This day just keeps getting better." Naruto said leaving Kamina in the dark like he was deaf and dumb (A/N: Excuse the analogy. I took sign language for three years I mean no disrespect against any of the deaf population!)

Kamina looked at Naruto with a sense of pride as whether Naruto knew it or not he was becoming a man that anyone would follow with pride. Kamina thought that next to Simon, he could see no one other person than Naruto to lead team Dai-Gurren into the future. With Naruto the possibilities were endless.

"Just what are you yammering on about Naruto?" Kamina asked.

"Well the head of the Hyuga clan has been treating his eldest daughter Hinata like crap and Sasuke is going to get a few other guys together and we're going to get her out of there while playing the biggest prank in the world on them!" Naruto said as a twinkle sparked in Kamina's eyes.

"Oh I get it, your rescuing a damsel in distress. Wait isn't Hinata the shy girl in the back of the classroom?" Naruto blushed at the damsel part but he could only nod to Kamina's question.

"Yeah so are you in or what? It would be nice to have a guy on the inside."

"You can count on me I'll make sure that they are too distracted to even notice you. By the way just what are your clones doing in that closed off room its kinda driving me crazy?"

"Well that's the thing. Hinata is kinda going to be living with us from now on so…surprise!"

"Hey its cool blood brother! At least I know they'll be someone to keep you in line!" Kamina laughed as he slapped Naruto on the back.

Naruto couldn't do much but blush at Kamina's antics. Sure he was still pretty young to understand what a relationship was but he understood what Kamina was insinuating. Kamina could only laugh louder as Naruto began to chase him while tossing kunai wildly at him. After pummeling Kamina into the ground, Naruto retired to his room.

Today was already hell as he sat and thought about it. He had uncovered a conspiracy in the Konoha council and cleared a supposed criminal's record on to of that renewed faith in a friend's younger brother. He had; had a rough day and yet it was far from over, but hopefully nothing else would go wrong today as he closed his eyes.

Naruto's eyes shot open as he looked up from his pillow. He had unintentionally fallen asleep and had no idea what how much time had passed since he had been asleep. His eyes wondered to the clock which displayed ten after six, he had been out for nearly five hours. But now was no time for freaking out, he had to come up with a plan and fast. That's when it hit him, the Hyuga were all about looks, well the ones who had a stick shoved up their asses at least. The way they dressed was to show they were superior to anyone else. The main branch dressed glamorously whiles the branch member's shinobi or not were portrayed as slaves.

Thinking about it made Naruto pissed, but for Hinata's sake he would let it go for now. He began to fill a bag with storage scroll before rushing to the exit of his make shift home. He had to get to the market place fast or he might not be able to get the supplies he needed. He was going to make the Hyuga's remember this for years. Making his way down from the Area forty-four he found his way to the market strip of Konoha.

He was relieved that the hardware store was still open. He immediately grabbed several dissolvable lime green dye packages as well as a carton of toilet cleaner and drain cleaner. Next on the list was supper clear plastic wrap, then supper strength super glue, and to wrap it all up he picked up was fixer a chemical used to develop film negatives. With this he could make the Hyuga's lives a living nightmare, well save the branch members of course. But he needed one thing to make the whole shebang perfect, and that was bubble gum pink hair dye. It may have not sounded like much, but with these items he could literally cause mass havoc among the Hyuga community.

Now it was all just a matter of time till the Hyuga got what they deserved. Naruto sprinted to the gathering spot Sasuke had picked and he saw two extra people he would have never expected. Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi were there next to Sasuke and Kiba, he was happy to see them but he was so confused as to how Sasuke got them in on this. Naruto was not a pro at showing his gratitude, but he could not have been more grateful to them.

"Dobe, you're late!" Sasuke said aggressively.

"Yeah I know, I fell asleep and lost track of time but I have good news!" Naruto replied boisterously.

"Ok I'm interested, what good news could you have possibly brought with you?" Kiba asked getting a _'Yeah' _bark from his pup Akamaru.

"Oh other than the fact my bro is going to be providing a distraction while we infiltrate the compound." Naruto replied leaving the rest of the group slack jawed.

"That's a big help. But it won't make getting in the place any easier!" Replied Shikamaru.

"Well getting us in is my job!" Stated Naruto as he pulled the map of the Hyuga compound out of his cloak and spreading it on the ground in front of them. "Ok here is how we're gonna do this, Kiba your going to go in the laundry room and poor a few drops of toilet cleaner and drain cleaner into the Hyuga detergent can you handle that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I can, but what will that do?" Kiba asked.

"Simple, it will cause all fabrics it touches to turn a light brown, but I warn you don't use more than a few drops." Naruto stated (A/N: Please don't try this. I know this from a horrible accident it my laundry room. A shelf broke and these three chemical spilled all over the floor I couldn't clean it fast enough before it exploded.)

"Ok, anything else?"

"If you see any laundry that is done throw it in the washer and add the mixture to any running machines!" Naruto finished looking over at Sasuke.

"Ok dobe what is my task?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Your going to Hinata's room and your going to pack all her things in these storage scrolls, to activate them open them up over or under any object and add chakra to it that's all you have to do!" Naruto stated turning his attention to Shikamaru and Choji. "Before we get too far ahead I want to know what your reasons for joining us are?"

It was not that Naruto was suspicious of them, but he did not want anything to hinder the rescue mission. He like Shikamaru and Choji and also considered them friends due to the fact they never treated him like all the other kids did. Shikamaru was lazy but he never judged others by looks or ones habits. Choji was a warm-hearted soul all around as long as you did not take his chips without asking or called him fat.

"I heard what Hinata's dad is doing to her and I can't just lay down and let a girl like her be abused like that. It may be troublesome but I want to help in anyway I can." Shikamaru replied full heartedly unlike his usually lazy demeanor.

"I like Hinata, she's too nice to suffer like that and she helps me catch butterflies for my family's greenhouse and my collection, I'd try to help even if I wasn't asked because I consider her a friend." Choji replied looking serious.

"Good I'm glad your in, you to will work together going to all the bathrooms in the house. What you guys have to do is place one of these disks inside each shower head, the put a small amount of this hair dye in they're shampoo, and lastly you need to take this plastic wrap and glue it on the inside of the bowl so its blocked can you do this?" Naruto asked placing the items in front of them.

"You can count on us, but what are you going to do?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'm going to get Hinata out of there once we're in. if you're done questioning me how about we get this party started!" Naruto stated gripping his core drill.

The newly formed team set out for the Hyuga compound to rain down some much needed punishment on the over inflated egos of the so called all seeing clan. Naruto lead them silently in the darkness to the back of the Hyuga compound wall. Naruto was rigged for a moment, as he did not want to broadcast his abilities just yet. But in order to get himself and the others inside unseen he had to make a drill. Naruto turned his attention over to the rest of the group as he removed his core drill from his neck.

"Ok guys I'm sorry to be secretive at a time like this but I need you guys to turn a way for a second?" Naruto asked as the rest of the gang obliged his request.

Naruto placed his core drill into his chest, and with a powerful turn from him caused his spiral power to burst from his right arm. And from where his right hand should have been, was replaced by a large cone like drill that seemed to be made of some of the highest quality metal money could buy. The length and width of said drill were simply astounding for such a device that should not have existed in this kind of size measuring up to two feet and four inches in length and one foot and eight inches in width.

Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji were frozen solid from the short release of energy. They had never felt anything like it before even though they had not been taught how to sense chakra yet. But this did not feel like chakra at all; it was too primordial and fierce, yet at the same time, it was also calm and soothing. However, it did not stop the hairs on the back of their necks from sticking up. And for Kiba he had to deal with Akamaru's claws digging into his head.

"Ok guys are you ready to go?" Naruto asked getting his teammates to look at him and his new appendage.

"Yeah!" they replied in unison.

The tool propelling itself from Naruto's hand fascinated the others. They had never seen anything like it and yet the person who had it did not surprise them. It was so like Naruto to think of using something that nobody would have ever thought of as a weapon that it seemed normal for him. They let they're thoughts die as they prepared for the next step of the plan. But what they were not expecting was the appendage from Naruto's hand to start spinning, or him shoving his drill into the ground.

Meanwhile inside the Hyuga clan's main house compound. Kamina had just arrived looking bored at the banquet as it looked like there was nothing interesting about the people who had invited them what so ever. It was a total snore fest as he wanted some excitement, but these stuck up snobs. But he knew one thing for sure he did not like Hiashi Hyuga one bit. His face alone caused anger to swell up in the pit of his stomach, but he chose to ignore it rather to piss the guy off. But so far it was just a bunch of rich snobs talking about how rich they were and how they abused wealth and power to torment people who were less fortunate then they.

But his blood was boiling at something else. Clinging to the obviously wealthy men were questionably dressed women who's eyes told a different story than the façade they were playing. He had seen the same look in Naruto's eyes once, the look of desperation that screamed just get through this and it'll all be okay. Kamina was a man who believed in honor weather it was man or woman. He hated people who used other for their own personal game, especially women as sex objects.

"So Kamina I hear you're from the newly founded Uzumaki clan along with the demo…little blond whelp, so please tell us about yourself?" Asked an elderly looking Hyuga.

"Yes I must second that request, we would all like to learn from the head of the newest clan in Konoha as it would only strengthen our relationship between our clans!" Replied Hiashi who made Kamina want to puke. "Daughter! Make yourself useful and pour our honored guest some sake!"

"Yes Mizu no Kuni would also like to know of Konoha's new rising clan." Said a young beautiful blond.

That's when Kamina spotted the young girl Naruto had mentioned. He remembered her face back before he and Naruto had left the village. She was a sweet innocent young girl who almost never spoke and if she did, it was a violent stutter but kind and caring at the same time. The blood inside Kamina's body began to boil as he saw the way the girls father was treating her. But that's when Kamina got the idea to kill two birds with one stone; he could make this young girl smile while making a ruckus as well.

"No, I would not like any sake, but I would like it if this precious young flower would grace me by sitting next to me as I tell my tale?" Kamina felt smug as those words escaped his mouth. "That is if her father has no objections?"

"Well I don't see why not, but as long as she doesn't do anything to disgrace our guest's it is more than fine." Kamina could see that Hiashi was trying to strike fear into the girl.

This pissed him off even more as he looked at this man. Even back in his dimension, Father Margin's ugly mug did not piss him off as much as Hiashi did. Kamina would just have to suffer through while making enough of a distraction for Naruto and hopefully never do this sort of thing again. It was only a few moments before Hinata took a seat next to Kamina, and he had to say the way she was dressed was too cute for words.

She was dressed in a formal pink kimono that was dawn with several different pictures of flowers that complimented the color. Her hair had been pulled up in the front right hand side by a lavender barrette. It made her look adorable he could snatch her up into ha hug. But Kamina wanted to retain his macho image so he let the urge die.

"Alright you want to know about me? Well here is the deal; I am not the head of the Uzumaki clan that would be my little brother Naruto. And second of all you are looking at the one and only Kamina Uzumaki leader of Team Dai-Gurren baby!" Kamina said standing up on one knee while putting on his signature glasses.

"But if you're not the head of your clan than how are you on the council?" Asked another elder Hyuga.

"I have a large number of powerful allies accost the great shinobi nation that has earned the right to be in Team Dai-Gurren. With they're influence and strength it makes my team a force to reckon with!" Kamina shouted in his over optimistic casual self.

In addition, to his surprise he had earned a giggle from Hinata who had a small blush on her face which she tried to hide behind her kimono sleeve. Kamina felt the urge to keep going on, but he needed to keep it at a dull roar as so he could build the suspense in the dead to the world room.

"Oh may I ask who all in this team Dai-Gurren has so much influence?" Asked a royally dressed man. Just by looking at him though, Kamina could tell he was trouble.

"How about the Kage's of both Kusagakure no Sato and Kanegakure no Sato on top of that the Daimyo of Tetsu no Kuni!" Kamina replied shocking the so-called prestige's clansmen.

"How in the world did you make friends with those tyrants? They are known as the most brutal madmen in the elemental nations!" Asked Hiashi.

"Well when you help end a civil war and rescue the daughter of a Kage it can't hurt your chances with getting on they're good side. The stories are pretty boring unless you'd like to hear them that is?" He asked receiving vicious nods from the people in the room. "Ok then but I'm going to be vague on certain things so don't call me stingy!"

Meanwhile with the rescue/prank crew. They had been amazed with Naruto's ability to dig so rapidly as in a matter of ten minutes they had made it clear over to the garden in the back of the main branch household. Sasuke had given each member of the crew a small two way head set. Naruto wanted to ask Sasuke where he had gotten them but he chose not to. With a silent gesture they all separated to complete, they're individual tasks.

Naruto was having the most trouble though as precious time passed. No matter where he looked, he could not find Hinata, it had gotten to the point where an entire hour had past, and the odds of getting caught sky rocketed. That was until he caught Kamina's booming voice echoing from down the hall. He had looked through a crack in the door to see Kamina telling one of they're past battles in a story format. That is when he spotted Hinata who had been sitting next to Kamina he could not help the blush that emerged on his face. She had looked beautiful in the kimono she was wearing he had thought to himself.

But he then spotted the Hyuga bodyguards surrounding the room. Naruto wanted to laugh as they had all gotten so into Kamina's story that they were not doing a very good job at their assigned tasks. Naruto decided he would radio in to his team as to see what the current status of they're operation was.

"_This is Crimson Face calling Shadow and Bruiser! How are things on your end?"_

"_Just fine! One more to go then we're done." _Replied Shikamaru.

"_How are things on your end Raven?"_

"_Just finished up waiting for your orders!"_ Replied Sasuke.

"_Kiba already finished so go meet him at the check point outside the compound, Hinata is in no position to be retrieved yet!"_ Naruto stated gritting his teeth.

He was frustrated as hell as he tried to contemplate on what to do next. Kamina had fulfilled his promos tenfold, but that wasn't going to get Hinata out of the Hyuga compound without being seen. Kamina had dramatically finished the she story of how they ended the civil war in Kusa. Ironically all they really did was released the leader of the village from a genjutsu that the Kage's brother had placed upon him so he could get revenge on the other clan's in Kusa.

Naruto was now staring at a man who had his eyes fixed on Hinata with morbid intent. Something about this man screamed trouble, and Naruto didn't much trust the man farther than he could through him. Which Naruto suspected was pretty far if he had assumed Gurren-Lagann. As funny as the thought was the same man who was dressed in robes that traditionally had been worn by daimyo's, but this man looked like no daimyo he had ever seen rise to his feet. Naruto believed this man was about to say something, so Naruto stopped breathing as to hear what he may had to say.

"Hiashi its been a lovely evening, but I'm afraid I am very tired and I must return home in the morning so I must thank your for your hospitality and retire for the evening." The man said making both Kamina and Naruto want to barf.

"Very well, I thank you for gracing us with your presence from Kumo no Kuni Daimyo-dono!" Hiashi said standing and matching his bow. He then turned his eyes to Hinata. "Daughter please show our honored guest to his sleeping quarters, and don't screw around or you will be punished!"

Naruto looked at Hinata's face and he could tell that her face had been filled with fear. Naruto looked at Kamina and saw that his expression held the same anger he had been feeling at the current moment. Naruto knew he needed to keep a cool head but there were just some emotions that couldn't be let go no matter what the situation had been. Naruto was sure he was going to spare Hinata from this unjust household. Naruto then took the form of a small wild fox as to stay hidden.

Not two seconds later Kamina watched poor Hinata lead the so-called daimyo from the room. He felt anger course through his veins as he turned to Hiashi, the man treated his daughter like a slave. Kamina hated men who treated others as slaves or just meaningless profits. Hiashi Hyuga stared back at Kamina with a small smirk.

"Your methods of raising your daughter are cruel, it may not be my place to say, but you shouldn't treat her like trash!" Kamina said looking into Hiashi's eye's.

"Your right it isn't your place, but that girl has caused me nothing but grief since she was born so as far as I see it being cruel will only serve to make her stronger!"

"That's a load of bullshit, if you want her to urge to be stronger she may get stronger if you encourage her, but the way your handling it is destroying what little confidence the child may have!" Kamina shouted as he rose to his feet.

"And that's why she will always be weak and useless as a Hyuga!" Hiashi retorted.

"Fine I'll leave you to your illusions of life and take my leave just don't expect me to support your life style!" Kamina before storming from the room.

Naruto followed Hinata and the shady daimyo to another building entirely. Naruto felt like something big was about to go down and he didn't want to let her leave his sight. As they reached a random door inside the compound two guards appeared behind Hinata and the daimyo. But they were not Hyuga's they were Kumo nin's. Naruto felt his entire spine tingle as he looked over to them. He wasn't prepared for this at all, but the only question was what were they up too.

"Alright boss the sleeping powder should take effect in about an hour so that is the most opportune time to leave." Spoke one of the masked ninja.

"Sleeping powder what is happe…?" Hinata could not finish her sentence as she was slammed against the wall by the daimyo.

"An hour is all we need on top of finally getting our hands on a Hyuga female that does not have that accursed seal. We will be treated as royalty by the council in Kumo!" The daimyo spoke making Hinata quiver in fear. "But first I'm going to have a little fun with this lovely specimen before we hand her over."

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM KICK!" A voice echoed as the corrupt daimyo's men were sent flying. "HAND'S OFF SASUKE'S BELOVED LITTLE SISTER PUNCH!" before the daimyo could react his jaw had been hit with exceptional force sending him out into the courtyard.

There standing infront of Hinata was Naruto pissed and ready to spill the daimyo's blood. He hated that he was almost too late for helping Hinata but this would almost make up for that by pounding this freak into the dirt. Naruto rushed to the courtyard making Hinata stay behind as to stay safe. When he got there he found something he hadn't expected. The man was still on his feet and had discarded his robes revealing shinobi attire.

"You got guts brat, in fact I haven't been hit like that in years, but I can't have you ruining my plans so prepare to die at the hands of Benkey the Swift!" The man roared moving forwards.

Naruto managed to doge his first attack but not the second one. With a swift jab to Naruto's left shoulder it had been dislocated. Naruto jumped a few feet away gripping his shoulder in pain. He desperately reached for his core drill and tried to put it in the drive located in his chest.

"Before I kill you kid I want to know what your name is, you obviously know and care about the Hyuga girl so I won't let your death be in vein?" Asked Benkey.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I don't plan on dieing today and I won't let you take Hinata!" Naruto said as he desperately tried to put the core drill in his chest.

"Very well Naruto time for you to die!" Naruto saw the man rushing through some hand signs and began to get desperate. It was hard bending your right arm to meet your scapula as it was already, but this was murder on his arm.

With a mighty scream of **"Yonshin Shunshin!"** Benkey as much to the horror of Hinata's eyes was now being mercilessly pummeling Naruto back against the Hyuga compounds main wall at speeds too fast for the eye to see. Smoke enveloped Naruto from the force he was being hit by. After several ruthless moments, Benkey appeared right in front of the dust cloud.

"NARUTO!" Was all Hinata could scream.

She had disobeyed Naruto's orders to hide so she could make sure he was all right, but now she could not believe her eyes. Naruto may have been dead and it was her fault for not being able to defend herself.

"The kid fought bravely don't disgrace his honor by trying something brave, after all you are my assignment come quietly and no harm will come to you it's the least I can do for having to end his life." Benkey may have been a sleaze but he respected men who put their lives on the line for those they cared for.

"**Just who the hell do you think I am, you haven't killed me yet and this fight is far from over!"** Shouted Naruto's voice as the smoked cleared from the wall revealing a large face protruding from the wall.

"So the kids still alive huh? Well I guess its time to end this!" Benkey said before receiving another sucker punch to the face.

"**So what took you so long bro?"**

"**The traffic was horrible and I have no sense of direction you know that."** Said the familiar sight known as Gurren being as it was Kamina.

"**Yeah you almost made it too late!"**

"**Oh shut up and lets combine already, this guy really gives me the creeps!"**

Naruto in Lagann form pushed himself from the wall and jumped into the air. His body began to shrink as his arms and legs folded backwards. And from the bottom shot a large drill that began spinning intensely.

"**When a man's friends are threatened he rises to their defense!"**

"**He takes their courage and turns it into his strength!"**

"**His fist becomes the unmovable wall that protects everything he loves!"**

Lagann smashed into the dome on Gurren's body. Lagann's eye glowed with great intensity as Gurren's body began to shatter and making it new. The arms of Gurren were longer as well as the legs. Gurren's face took its place as the torso of the body as Lagann became the head. The part of Gurren's arms that held the symbol for Team Dai-Gurren branched out making shoulder like armor. Ad the waist was now covered by gold like battle skirt that was traditionally worn by samurai shogun. This made the legs appear longer in which they had extended. Finally, a helmet shot up from behind and attached itself to Lagann making both the eyes from Gurren from behind its sunglasses and Lagan eyes glow intensely.

"**Brotherly Combining Gurren-Lagann!"** Shouted both Kamina and Naruto, as flames seemed to explode around them.

End

**Yonshin Shunshi-4000 hit body flicker**

**Ok I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the wait. I'v had a hell of a time so yeah. Read and review.**


End file.
